Fight the Future
by wintermoon2
Summary: Sequel to "Blast from the Past". James and Lucius helped Harry defeat Voldemort, but were forced to watch Harry lose all the good inside him. Now, back in their own time, what can they do to prevent the rise of Lord DeMalus?
1. Prologue Days of Destruction

**If you haven't already read Blast from the Past, I suggest you go immediately to my profile and click on that story first.  Otherwise, you are in severe danger of being very confused.  For those of you who have read it, I promised you all a sequel.  Keep in mind, this is just the prologue, a taste of what _Lord DeMalus is getting up to for the first few days after the fall of the Dark Lord.  _**

**Prologue:**

Lord DeMalus eyed the shops lining the main street in Hogsmeade.  The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, even Honeyduke's, all held a certain number of negative memories.  He remembered sitting in The Three Broomsticks, forced to hide under his invisibility cloak for fear of punishment.  The fools had tried to keep him from meeting his godfather.  How dare they assume they had the right?  Stepping into the doorway, he glanced around, remembering his first day here, when everyone had been so awed in his presence.  

Yes, that's the proper reaction to such power.  I didn't realize it then, but I deserve to be treated with reverence!

He paused briefly before stepping inside – a wicked smirk crossing his face as he decided on the discretion of invisibility. _I doubt they'll offer me the respect I deserve. He watched as they were all totally enthralled by their newspapers.  DeMalus grinned malevolently as he wondered what could possibly cause every patron to have their nose buried in a newspaper.  He knew that only days ago there had been celebrations throughout the wizarding world at the news that Harry Potter had finally defeated the Dark Lord.  He wondered how long it had taken for people to realize that he wasn't joining in the revelry.  He could see, now, that the celebrations at the demise of Voldemort had been cut short by the special edition of the Daily Prophet. _

"Look at this one," a woman near the bar said.  "They don't even know what happened at the Daily Prophet office.  Whoever caused it all seemed to have gone in and done it without being seen.  Like they were invisible.  It says here, 'the attacker seemed to target field reporters and gossip columnists first.  Our own Rita Skeeter was sadly dismembered and her right eye punctured by her favorite sea green Quick-Quotes Quill.'  Isn't that awful?"

DeMalus looked over the woman's shoulder to see the picture and headline that went with the article. "Skeeter Scattered!"  The Daily Prophet didn't seem to have lost its touch at dealing with sensitive issues.  The moving image seemed to involve a great deal of panic, but the door in the background which quickly opened and closed by itself didn't escape the attention of the shrewd green eyes_.  They don't even realize their 'culprit' was still there when that photo was taken,_ he thought.  _How interesting._

Quickly deciding he was bored with these patrons, DeMalus set loose a silent stream of curses.  Within seconds, people were dropping their silverware and mugs as all the utensils became red-hot.  Madame Rosmerta, the familiar bartender who had been serving Butterbeers to the students of Hogwarts for countless years, never saw the scalding hot pot of coffee that was levitating over her head. After the dark liquid burned and bubbled through the skin on her face and neck, the pot took on a life of its own; crashing into her face and shattering – fresh cuts adorning the blistering burns.

These events almost seemed like school pranks taken too far, but that idea was quickly dispelled as the swirling energy in the bar gathered together and began raining hot coals on those who hadn't managed to escape.  No one ever saw the door open and close as the dark-haired man slipped out and locked his victims inside.

~*~*~

Honeyduke's.  There were vague flashes of memory, happier times when three young friends enjoyed the plethora of sweet creations that came from this shop.  It had long been a favorite of the Hogwarts students, those third years and up clamoring to grab the best of the best on each of their Hogsmeade visits, stocking up on chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, debating over ice mice and blood pops.  Those days were long gone.  DeMalus thought a moment, remembering the times he'd been forced to sneak in, the days when the hidden passage in the basement was his only way of escaping Dumbledore's prison walls.  He thought back on the day that he and Cho Chang had come to Hogsmeade together.  What a disaster.

Cho.  Stupid, insipid girl never knew what the hell she wanted anyway.  I should add her to my list, pay her a little visit and see if I can make some things clear for her.  

He remembered a time when he was faced with some of the Slytherins while trying to buy some sweets.  The harassment was uncalled for, but the owner of Honeydukes didn't even try to stop them.   He thought back to the day in October when he had found himself faced with the chore of following Hermione and Ron around the village because he couldn't be honest about his budding friendship with Draco.

Draco.  Just the thought of him hurt.  No, it was more than pain; it was an unspeakable hollowness, like a black hole had opened in his heart and it left him feeling more empty and alone than before.  Drawing on his ever-present connection with the Furies, DeMalus felt the now familiar anger, hate and vengeance filling that empty space, spreading through him like ice water in his veins.  

They should all pay.  They kept me from him.  I could have had so much more time with him if they hadn't been such stubborn, unyielding, uncaring bastards!  He and I should never have been made to deal with obstacles of that nature.  We were above that.  Together, we were above it all.

He decided at that moment that everyone was in part responsible for the limits placed on him and his soul mate.  Sensing the owner in the storeroom below, and looking at the myriad of patrons throughout the store; he felt it was only fair that they all pay for the injustices metered out to him and his soul mate.  He glanced around the room, moving swiftly through the crowd and thankful he had decided to _inoculas himself for this visit.  It wouldn't do to be recognized just yet, so the invisibility was once again proving itself useful.  As he passed various individuals, he bequeathed them with random hexes and curses, using everything from a simple itching hex, to silencing spells which left their recipients gaping in shock, to the occasional blood boiling curse.  By the time his few stronger curses made their effects noticed, he had thrown in some new ones on the confused bystanders.  The murmurs, confused comments, pained yells and sudden screeches from the customers finally brought the owner out of the storeroom. Those still conscious cringed as they watched in fascinated horror as the store owner's skin was stripped from his body with one quick wave of an invisible hand.  The pandemonium was music to his ears as he left the shop and started the trek out of Hogsmeade.  It was time to end it all now, and there was only one place for the perfect ending.  He had to go back to the place where it all began, back to the place he had once called home._

~*~*~

Thick, acrid smoke filled the air, obscuring the view of the once peaceful lake with its surrounding trees.  Flames surrounded the oval expanse of grass where thousands upon thousands of excited school children had watched countless Quidditch matches dating back to the time of the founders.  

Across the grounds, a very old and tired Headmaster sighed in resignation.  

"Albus?"

He turned, pleased to see his Deputy Headmistress entering the office.  He knew what was to come and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather spend this time with.  "Come in Minerva, please.  Lemon drop?"

She smiled quickly, but declined the familiar sweet.  She sensed that something was drastically wrong.  Before she could speak of it, however, an alarm went off in the office.  Albus walked across the circular room, stepping into an alcove that Minerva knew she'd never seen before.  In this small alcove, (specially charmed to stay hidden until needed) Albus had an intricate system of monitors and alarms, special magical charms that allowed him to easily keep track of each and every person on the grounds, and notified him whenever someone was placed in Mortal Peril or worse.  It worked in a similar manner to the popular wizarding clocks that many larger families relied on, but with many accommodations for the extremely large number of people on the Hogwarts grounds at any given time.

The alarms were currently notifying him that there were a number of Hufflepuffs trapped by a fire at the Quidditch pitch, two Ravenclaws appeared to be in some unknown peril near the greenhouse and there was no evidence that the carnage would be letting up any time soon.

"Albus?" she questioned again.  "What is it?"

"The school is under attack, Minerva."

"But Voldemort's been defeated!  Are the Death Eaters following someone new?  How could they have gotten through the wards?"  

Dumbledore's knowing gaze showed much more than he would ever reveal to her verbally.  "It's not the Death Eaters.  He gained access to the school because the wards recognize him.  I suspect there are a great many victims planned, but I believe I'm the primary target.  I won't survive the attack, Minerva.  I've foreseen it.  Somehow, deep inside, I've known for years that this day would come.  You'll have a hard time ahead of you, taking over the school, especially in such troubled times."  A sense of urgency entered his voice as he knew his remaining time was running out.  "You'll need to be strong, gather the faculty to present a united front to the remaining students.  If they see confidence in you, they'll be better prepared to follow your lead and face the hard times to come."

"Albus, what do you know that you aren't letting on?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with.  You can't change it.  The only thing to do is react, and hope that the ones who have the power to change this will eventually realize that power."

"Eventually?  But then it will be too late."

"Not from where they are.  Don't worry, Minerva.  They still have time."

"But how?"

Dumbledore looked at her, a faint smile showing above his beard, a sad twinkle in his weathered blue eyes, and nodded gravely.  "Trust me on this one.  The time stream will straighten itself out.  They still have time." 

These were the last words he would ever speak.  The twinkle faded, as did the smile, just before his beard started smoldering and he felt his blood begin to boil.  Minerva watched in horror as her long time friend grimaced in pain, blisters forming on his skin, strangled, guttural sounds coming from his tortured throat.  She had no time to react, however.  Before she could speak, or move, the door of the circular office flew open.  She turned, wand immediately in hand, hoping to identify the source of this torture. 

"Show yourself, you coward."

"If you insist," came a disembodied voice.  She searched her memory, trying to place that voice, knowing that she should recognize it.  When the tousled dark hair and familiar face finally appeared in front of her, she could tell by his eyes why the voice sounded different. 

Harry Potter, the child she had known for years was a grown man. A broken man. A dark and changed man. There was a sorrow and an anger never before seen in his eyes. The nonchalant stance barely hid the arrogant confidence in the way he walked towards her. She noticed the darkness in his aura and paled at the significance of it. It contained a dark intent that she had hoped he would never possess. Indeed, it was exactly what she had feared – what they had all feared.

"Yes, it is," he said, reminding her of his mind-reading abilities.  The malevolent grin that graced his face showed little of the innocence and trust he had once shown.  "And you were right to fear it, Minnie."  He raised his hand and Minerva knew that her final role in this lifetime had arrived.

Minerva closed her eyes, expecting to see her life flash past, only to come to the realization of Albus' final cryptic words. She knew who it was that had the power to change this… _time. It's only been two days since they went back.  They have all the time in the world. Let's hope to Merlin they can solve this. Closing her eyes, Minerva faced the inevitable with her usual stoicism. __After all, if they fix the time stream, this will never happen._

~TBC

**Chapter One will (hopefully) follow soon.  I will be starting ****Graduate****School**** in two weeks and that will make for an extremely busy schedule, but I'm still hoping to update once or twice a month.  Please click that little blue-ish-purple-y button and let me know what you think!**

* * *


	2. Time to Remember

**_Attention Readers:  I have been simply jumping up and down in a state of near ecstasy as a result of your reviews.  I know that you've all waited patiently for this sequel and I'm sooooo glad you've liked it so far.  Individual responses are at the end of the chapter, so now…on with the show!_**

****

**_More thanks than I can fit on a screen for my WONDERFUL beta – Azhure!  In case you haven't done it already, as soon as you finish reading and reviewing this chapter, you need to check out the story we are co-authoring.  It's called Per Solum Lacuna: By Words Alone, and can be found in my profile.  Then you can go to Azhure's profile and read her works, Saturn Returns, and the sequel, Black Magic.  I promise, it's worth it!  She's great!_**

Fight the Future – Chapter One 

(Excerpt taken from "Blast from the Past")

~ Before they knew it, they were alone in the potions classroom.  They sat there, looking at each other in shock for a moment.  Then Lucius promptly burst into tears, unable to deal with the loss of Severus and Draco in the same small time span.  James simply stared, unable to accept what his son would become.  "We failed," he whispered quietly.  They both looked up as the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall entered the room.  They waited in silence and almost welcoming anticipation for the Obliviate spells that would take these memories away from them. ~

The Headmaster recognized the panicked looks and quick, shallow breathing of his students.  James and Lucius were so agitated that Dumbledore reached deep inside his robes and pulled out two small vials of calming draught.  The boys were too troubled to reflect on the man's perceptive abilities.  Once their breathing had were closer to normal, he broached the topic they both wanted to avoid.  "I take it things didn't go as planned?"

James had a fleeting thought of disbelief that the Headmaster could ask such a question when it seemed obvious that things hadn't gone well.  Mere seconds after that thought flew through his head, he found that his pain and anger were dampened by the calming draught.  Nevertheless, he felt he had to speak up about this.  "Why bother to ask that?  You just cast calming spells on us.  Did you really think we would have been in need of calming spells if things went as planned?  If we'd been successful?"

Professor McGongall pursed her lips slightly, no doubt considering a reprimand for James' impertinence.  A gentle hand on her arm gave her pause and she turned to the Headmaster.

"It's quite all right, Minerva.  The boy does have a point."  He turned back to the boys.  "Why don't you just tell us how everything went?"

"Horridly," Lucius intoned.

James nodded his agreement for a moment, then seemed to reconsider.  "Well actually," he sighed, tilting his head in consideration and quickly running a hand through his hair.  "It was confusing at first, then I thought we could actually do it.  I thought everything would be all right."  He smiled slightly, but the sorrow in his eyes showed a nearly broken spirit.  His smile floated precariously on the surface and promptly disappeared.  "But then, just before we came back there was…"

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall prompted.

James glanced at Lucius, (who was very nearly oblivious to the entire conversation), then back to the professors.  "Did you bring us back early?"

"No, Mr. Potter.  I believe the potion was designed to do that on its own, was it not?  Didn't you and Mr. Malfoy build that aspect into your work?"

"Well, yes.  Of course, but," he paused, floundering for words.  He found himself unconsciously gripping Lucius' arm and recognized it as a gesture of seeing some stability or familiarity.  Odd, he thought, how quickly we've become friends.  I never would have turned to him like this before, but now he's the only one who can understand.  "Sir," he continued, "the potion shouldn't have brought us back until we were finished."

"Perhaps you were finished in that time."

"Do you think there's a different time we need to go to?  Some time earlier or later?

Lucius looked up in fear.  "Sir, I don't believe that returning to the future would be wise or beneficial.  What's done is done.  There were far too many factors involved.  We are by no means exaggerating when we say it was horrible.  Based on what I saw, the horror that would have followed our leaving is unimaginable."

"This may be true, but the problem has yet to be solved.  The scales of power still show a troubling shift that simply cannot be permitted."

"But then," Lucius wondered aloud, "why did we come back when we did?"

"Perhaps because at that moment you had gained the information needed to complete your mission."

"No."  The single, quiet word drew the attention of Lucius and both professors.  James had been pacing the room and was now standing just where he had first seen his son.  The memory still strong, he felt he could almost see him standing there now, the myriad of emotions flashing through those green eyes that were easily recognizable as Lily's.  "No, the potion was designed to bring us back _after_ we were finished.  If it was working properly, that would mean we'd done all we could.  There's nothing we can change now."  He dropped his gaze to the floor, hoping to hide the sudden tears that gathered in his eyes as his mind's eye replayed the events of the past week.  His conclusion was the same as it had been earlier.  "We failed."

James never even noticed the Headmaster's approach.  He flinched slightly at the unexpected hand on his shoulder, but still refused to look up.  "Perhaps, my dear boy, you simply haven't finished."  This got his attention, the confusion and stress of the situation getting to him once again.  He felt nothing but hopelessness and a bit of frustration that Dumbledore seemed to be blithely ignoring their explanations.

"But we're back now!  We can't stop him!  He's worse than you could ever imagine.  Even _Voldemort_ isn't that vengeful.  And sir, the things that happened, they were awful!  It was," James paused, swallowing thickly around a lump in his throat.  He closed his eyes tightly, as if to erase the images that were burned into his memory, but found the effort useless.  He had been on the verge of yelling, but when he spoke again, it was just above a whisper.  "It was dreadful sir, horrifying and dreadful!"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, gathering the boys' attention.  "Listen to me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and listen well.  There is more at work here than you know.  Time is not necessarily like a wheel, nor is it a straight line.  As you move normally through time, you create a line.  However, that line spirals upon itself.  Each ring can be connected to others, such as the connection that you created with your potion and incantation to take you to 1997.  Any significant event can cause a branch, a secondary spiral that twists itself in another direction based on the outcome of the signification.  When something gets changed, altered from the way it should be, the entire structure can be altered.  Now, according to the experts, it appears that the timeline, or time spiral if you will, was damaged.  The resulting structure is unstable and incorrect, much like the results of mixing potion ingredients in the wrong order."  She cast a meaningful glance at Lucius.

The room fell silent for a few minutes as the future potions master contemplated these statements.  Finally, he voiced the only conclusion he could formulate.  "So, the only way to fix it is to start over?"  When Lucius saw his Headmaster's nod of confirmation, he gave up all hope.  If there was no other way, then they were all doomed.  "Please sir, just take the memories now so we can have the bliss of ignorance."

The infamous twinkling eyes and sly, all-knowing, smile accompanied his response.  "I don't recall telling you that you would be Obliviated."

"But you did sir!  Or rather, you will."  Lucius paused to think through the intricacies of time travel.  "Your future self was going to do it, but we got sucked back here before we saw you again – er, saw him again."

James had once again slipped into his memories, contemplating whether or not he should feel guilty about their memspheres, which obviously went against Dumbledore's wishes.  He wondered briefly if he should add the memories of the final battle, but decided the whole thing was pointless.  There was no way to imagine a happy ending with the knowledge of how dark Harry had become.  He didn't even realize it when he spoke, "It was all useless, he's evil."

"There is no good and evil, there is only power."

James looked up quickly, shocked at hearing those words again.  He looked at the Headmaster in disbelief.  "That's what Harry said, too!"

"Harry?"

"That's who you sent us to stop, but it didn't work.  Too much has happened, too many things we couldn't fix or control.  He's lost all interest in working for the Light."

"You mean he _will_ lose interest," Dumbledore corrected.

James sighed.  "Yes, whichever.  He's gone mad, it was horrid.  So many people have died already, and then he killed so many more…"

"They _will_ die.  He _will_ go mad."  Albus and Minerva exchanged meaningful, understanding glances.  This wasn't what they had planned on, but it was obviously what needed to be done.  The future they had foreseen simply couldn't be allowed.  They waited patiently for the boys to catch on to the implications.

"Yes, of course," James replied.  "It does get a bit confusing to talk about when things happened."

"My dear boy, I think you misunderstand me.  These things have not yet come to pass."

"Yes, but we _know_ they will."  Lucius was beginning to get tired of the circular conversation.  He much preferred the uncertainty of the future to this utterly abominable, unchangeable knowledge.

"Yes, you do **_know_**, don't you?"  The Headmaster's point was quite clear with that statement.  Both Lucius and James simply stared in awe, finally realizing what he meant them to do.

"You knew all along, didn't you?  You knew who we were looking for?"  James was stunned at the boldness of his Headmaster and professor.  Surely such actions went against Ministry policy?

"As we told you before, the time stream has been damaged.  We simply sought out the most qualified candidates to see to the repairs."

Lucius, previously so caught up in his memories and grief for Severus and Draco, finally began to take an objective look at the power he and James now held.  If they were to review their memories, contemplate the discussions they'd had with their sons, and carefully consider the ramifications of each and every action, they could indeed prevent certain events that would have led to the future they wanted to avoid.  They could, in point of fact, change the world!

Professor McGonagall smiled at the sudden dawning on both boys' faces.  "I'm sure you both have a great deal to think over.  Please keep in mind that you are welcome to approach either of us if you need to discuss this further.  Of course, you will need to keep this extremely quiet."

"Of course, professor."  Both boys were so lost in their own thoughts that they barely noticed when the Headmaster and Professor left the potions classroom.  They sat in silence until James finally came to a decision.

"You have to tell Severus."

Lucius looked up, slightly confused.  "The whole thing?"

"I don't know, but you have to tell him some of it.  Remember how Dumbledore explained that bond?  That bond is going to affect you and Snape.  You were bonded to him then, which means you're still bonded to him now.  He's got to feel that, too.  But, unless you plan to never have Draco, you'd have to…"

"Of course I plan to have him!"  Lucius was honestly shocked that anyone would say such a thing.  How could James think Lucius would avoid the birth of a son he'd already grown to know and love?  Pondering this, he remembered Draco's own surprise when they'd discussed the same thing.  Draco had been visibly touched by the fact that his father was willing to deal with Narcissa Black just to ensure the birth of his future son.  Lucius fought a wave of nausea that came with the renewed sadness at these memories.  "But I certainly don't plan to lose him again!"

The determination was exactly what James had hoped for.  He was beginning to get an idea of what they would have to do in order to prevent the things they had seen.  He knew it would be difficult, and it would require certain sacrifices on both their parts, but he also knew there was no other way.  He silently thanked all the gods that they had been given this chance.

"Well, the only way to have him is to marry Narcissa Black as you were intended to.  But the bond between you and Severus, well, he'll need to know some of the future so he can understand why you have to do that, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true.  What about you and Evans?"

"I don't think I'll need to tell her anything.  At least not yet.  We're already engaged."

"I see."  Lucius paced the room for a moment, then stopped abruptly.  "I'm going to find him now."

"I think you should."  James watched as Lucius turned back toward the door.  Just as he reached it, James spoke.  "Lucius?"

"Yes?"  He turned back toward James.

"What now?"

Lucius shot him a confused, questioning look.  He realized moments later that it was far from the contemptuous look he once would have cast toward Potter.  "I was going to look…"

"No, I mean us.  Are we friends now?  Like real friends, or did we just get along in the future because we were stuck there together?"

"I think, James Potter, that I have learned too much to despise you as I did before.  I'm not the same person I was a week ago.  Friendship, however, takes two.  I'll have to leave that up to you."

James smiled.  "Good.  See you later, friend."

Lucius returned the smile before starting on his search for Severus Snape.

~TBC

**_sak_**_ – Thank you very much!  I was really hoping to shock the pants off a few people with that ending.  I didn't want to do what everyone was expecting.  I'm glad to know I succeeded.  And yes, I think you will be pleased to see a few twists as we work our way through the sequel.  Thanks for reading!_

**_JadedEros_**_ -  You get a cookie for noticing the influence.  I hope it didn't seem too much like a rip-off of Joss' work, though._

**_Aspid_**_ – So sorry for the wait.  Life has been a bit crazy, but I'm hoping to keep the updates fairly regular.  Thanks for reading!_

**_Louise4_**_ – You always seem to be on the verge of figuring out my plan!  You're like Batman trying to ruin the surprise from the Joker!  *grins*  One rule, though.  No exploding heads unless I write them myself!_

**_Viky_mama_**_ – no illusion, this is a real update!  You'll just have to keep reading to see what will happen, but I hope you're enjoying it!_

**_LadySnapeIV_**_ – um, can you loosen those ropes just a little?  It's much easier to write when I can use my hands!  Okay, so I hope you're still enjoying the sequel.  Keep up with the feedback because I'm addicted._

**_Azhure_**_ – oh, you know I couldn't do this without you.  Yes, "all the time in the world"… Hmmmm, that means I could send them through all manner of time loops and keep the readers at bay so I would get endless amounts of reviews for my addiction, right?  (evil grin)._

**_Psychomek_**_ -   I have to say I was amazed that you read both of these so quickly!  I presume you read BFTP a few days earlier, though, right?  Because I got your review for this about two hours after I posted and was totally shocked!  Thank you for reading, and even more for reviewing.  Wow, your comments are really special to me.  You just don't know, the imagery is one thing I strive to make great and it's also the main thing I stress over, worrying it wasn't clear enough.  Thank you!_

**_Malfoysnogger_**_ -  well, this chapter should have given you a clue as to what kind of ride we've got ahead of us.  Oh – BTW, Harry's keeping his identity a secret because it's more fun that way.  Watching people in the midst of torture when they also have the fear of not knowing the cause, it's quite a thrill!  And truly, do they deserve to know?_

**_Tangledhair_**_ -  I hope it won't be too long of a wait between chapters.  Thanks for the review, though!  Now quite reading my stories and write more of your own!_

**_The Shadow Bandit_**_ – well, if he spared the kids, he wouldn't be all that evil, now would he?  (malevolent grin here)  Thanks for keeping up with it, I hope to hear more from you as we go along._

**Everyone – please, please, please click that little button and let me know what you think of this.  I'm having a confidence crisis and I'm in the process of looking for a 12-step program for feedback addictions.  In the meantime, though, I'd really appreciate it if you can all help me get my fix!**


	3. Needful Things

Fight the Future – Chapter 2

"Needful Things"

It was a well known fact, especially among the Slytherins, that a determined Lucius Malfoy was not one to be tangled with.  His housemates had seen him in every manner of disposition and most could predict his mood simply by observing his walk.  It was, therefore, no surprise that a group of second year Slytherins nearly threw themselves down the stairs in their attempts to avoid the obviously agitated seventh-year.

Lucius was highly frustrated and beginning to feel somewhat frantic.  He'd left the potions classroom over an hour ago in search of Severus.  Somehow, it seemed, the object of his search had vanished.  _There should be some sort of locator spell or map or something._  Dinner was over and a quick glance verified that the great hall was empty.  Of course, that check had only been made after a thorough investigation of their dorm room and the Slytherin common room.  He'd looked in the library and even double-checked the potions room again.  Still no Severus.  Forced to admit defeat, Lucius returned to the Slytherin quarters to shower and change for bed.  Lucius hoped that if he stayed in one place, perhaps Severus would eventually catch up to him.

---ooOoo---

James watched Lucius leave the potions classroom, certain that his new friend would feel better once Snape had been found.  He hadn't missed the expressions on both the older and younger Lucius' faces when Severus died in the future.  Again feeling assaulted by the memories, he wandered around the room, reliving the final moments he'd spent in that future.  _I can't leave it like that.  I refuse to let those things happen._

James Potter left the dungeons that evening a different person.  He had a specific purpose in life now, and it would be up to him to make sure it was fulfilled.

Lost in these thoughts, James didn't realize that his feet had been mechanically leading him to the seventh floor as opposed to Gryffindor tower.  _I just wish I could see him again, just once; the way things were just before that battle.  I just wish Lily and I could have both spent some time with him, just having fun.  It's so hard to deal with those final images._  He was working himself into a frenzy, eyes tearing up as he paced the empty hall.  _I just wish there'd been another chance to see him smiling and laughing.  I need to see him again.  I need something positive to hang on to._

James stopped in his tracks as a now familiar door appeared in front of him, alerting him to exactly where he was.  He turned around, looking at the tapestry that showed Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet, to verify his location.  Yes, this was definitely the Room of Requirement.  He looked up and down the hall, and then put one hand on the doorknob.  His thoughts of the last few moments came back to him, making him wonder what was behind that door.  Before he could open it, Sirius, Remus and Lily came rushing around the corner.  He looked up at them, taking in their relieved and confused looks.  He felt his eyes stinging with unshed tears again as his mind was assailed with the knowledge of their deaths.  It was mere moments before his best friends noticed his reaction.  

"Oy, James, what's the long face for?"  Sirius was always one to try making light of things when anyone was down.  He could tell Prongs was feeling a bit down and very emotional, but he wasn't about to be girly enough to speak about it sincerely.

"Nothing, mate," James tried his best to smile genuinely.  "Just glad to be home."

Remus eyed him skeptically. "Really?  That's it?"  His calm, amber gaze seemed to bore directly into James' brain.  James didn't try to fool himself or anyone else.  He couldn't.  He felt Lily's gaze on him as well, and knew that she wouldn't accept an answer of 'nothing.'

"No. You're right. It's more than that. I just can't tell you any more right now. But I am _very_ glad to be home." He turned to Lily and offered her a genuine smile.  The first since before the battle that had destroyed his son.  Their son.  His smile broadened a bit at that thought.  He and Lily would have a son.  He reached for her, finally, desperate to have her in his arms, to feel her stability, after the horrors he had heard of their future. She was a little surprised at the intensity of his hug.

"It'll work out.  There's time now," he muttered to himself as he hugged Lily to him tightly, the realization that it could all be different striking him suddenly. She had no idea what he meant, but it felt wonderful to be back in his arms. He was not going to lose them; not this time. His gloom vanished as he began to look at the future more optimistically. They mistook his grin, suspecting it was because he was now home. 

"So, uh, Prongs?"  Sirius seemed slightly nervous to be changing the subject, nevertheless, he forged ahead.  "Where are we?  I mean, we've been watching the map and when we saw that you were back we headed out to find you.  Peter's in detention this evening, but we all wanted to see how it went.  Anyway, what's this room here? It's not marked on the map. At least, we've never been here to mark it on the map before."

At the gesture toward the door, James looked back at it, wondering how long the "needs" would stay in the room if no one entered.  The door was still there, so he took that to mean nothing had changed.  He wondered if the others could handle whatever was behind that door.  For that matter, he wondered if _he_ could handle it.

Finally, he sighed and reached for the doorknob again.  "Follow me," he said as he turned the knob.  "I'll explain it all." He held onto Lily's other hand tightly as Sirius and Remus simply nodded.  

The four of them entered the Room of Requirement and were met with a comfortable lounge, completely furnished with inviting armchairs and sofas, snacks, board games and a roaring fire.  Standing in the middle of the room was one very confused Harry Potter.

---ooOoo---

James took one look inside the room, saw Harry standing there and closed his eyes in a silent prayer to the powers that be.  _I did this.  I didn't mean to, but I did it.  Please, anyone listening, don't let this make things worse.  If he's here from that future, it can't be good.   I don't think I could handle knowing about any other possible future right now, either.  I just wanted to see him, without worries.  Please?_

Oblivious to James' internal pleas, Lily, Sirius and Remus were busy looking back and forth between their close friend James and this near mirror image.  For his part, the mirror image was quickly taking mental note of those who had just entered and realized that there was only one who might be able to tell him why he was here.  And for that matter, exactly where was here.

"Um, Da…" he paused, thinking.  Perhaps it would be best to keep his connection a secret.  "Er, uh, James?"  The others looked at him, extremely confused by the similar appearance.  His next words only served to add to their confusion as it was made clear that he knew them, despite the fact that they had no idea who he was.  "Sirius?  Remus?  M-Lily?  Where am I?  James, do you know what's going on?"

Lily, Sirius and Remus stared blankly, then turned in unison to look at James, awaiting his response.

"Yes, Harry.  It's me.  I think I know why you're here, and I definitely know who you are.  What I'm not sure of is where, exactly, you came from."

"Well, _Jimmy_," Sirius interjected, purposely using the nickname that James hated.  "Why don't you fill the rest of us in a bit, since you _obviously_ know a lot more about this than we do."

Lily turned to glare at Sirius, knowing James well enough to recognize that he was being oddly affected by the presence of this 'Harry'.  "James," she began in her most calming tone.  "I'm sure everything will be just fine.  But we haven't been properly introduced. It's not every day we get to meet such a 'handsome' young man. Why don't you tell us where you two met?  Is he a relative of yours or something?"

James couldn't contain his grin in response to that question.  The irony of it was just too perfect.  Hoping beyond hope that this knowledge wouldn't cause any serious time paradox problems, he decided that a filtered version of the truth would be the best way to handle ensuing questions.  _They'd have to know a little anyway.  There's no way I could live the rest of my life without telling them anything about that trip._

"Yes.  As a matter of fact, Harry is my son."  Harry and James smiled at each other.  It was a nearly identical, slightly crooked grin with a natural hint of mischief.  What no one else knew was that each of them had radically different thoughts behind that smile.  James could barely contain the relief of seeing Harry again, and he could tell by the energy coming off of his future son that this was definitely not the same Harry who had gone (or would go) on a destructive rampage.  This was just a fairly average (if somewhat powerful) teenage boy.  He seemed happy.  It was nothing like the reaction James had seen upon his first encounter with Harry in the future.  There was no sorrow, no suspicion, no anger.  All he saw was a certain level of curiosity, probably due to the lack of explanation of his whereabouts.

Harry was certain this had something to do with another of his father's pranks.  He'd heard so many stories of the famous Marauders, known throughout the school for the mischievous tricks they managed to pull on students, teachers, ghosts, house elves, and animals alike.  No one could be considered safe from the well-known pranksters, especially in the height of their school days. 

"Your … son?"  Lily was the first to speak.  She wasn't sure how to take that news.  She looked between them in utter confusion. Both teenagers were looking back in her in barely concealed mirth. This boy appeared to be about the same age as her boyfriend, so they couldn't truly be father and son unless one of them was under an age concealment spell or someone had traveled through time.  Either way, she couldn't help wondering what this meant for her future relationship with James.  He'd asked her to marry him just before leaving for that secret project.  She'd been talking to her friends about it, anxious for his return so they could discuss a proper timeframe for the wedding. 

Lily knew that James was the only man she would ever care for, but she couldn't help worrying about this new development.  If James were really old enough to have a teenage son, would he still want her?  What would her parents think of that?  Why hadn't he mentioned it before?  Why was he in school, pretending to be a teenager himself?  She looked at James expectantly, waiting for an explanation and wondering if he was indeed the same James that had left a week ago.

"Yes, Lils, look at him closely.  You can tell."  He smiled confidently and placed a reassuring hand around her waist.  "Just take a look."  James waited, as Lily seemed to silently gather her nerve before facing Harry.  James watched while she took in the messy dark hair and the familiar strong jaw line, so like his own.  James watched as her gaze swept over Harry's frame, knowing that she saw the similarities there as well.  He watched her so closely that he knew the exact moment when she finally made eye contact with Harry.  He felt the recognition and understanding in her before she had a chance to express it.  There was no mistaking those eyes.  They were an Evans trait for generations.

Harry saw it, too.  He offered a bashful smile to his mother, feeling a little shy around the teenager for some reason.  In fact, looking around the room, Harry felt a little shy around them all as he realized that if he didn't know they were his parents and godparents, he might very well have asked any of them out.  _Now there's a thought I may want to obliviate from my memory._  

Lily smiled at her son, deciding that he must be from the future.  She turned to James.  "How?  Why?"  

Again, James went for a limited version of the truth.  "Well, you all know that I was supposed to go to the future for that project of Dumbledore's right?"  Three heads nodded, but Harry just turned and walked toward the sofa.  "While I was there, I met a few people…you know that second year, Weasley?  Charlie Weasley?  I met his little brother.  And I met Harry, here.  And Malfoy's got a son in the future, too.  He's the same age as Charlie's brother and Harry."  He was careful not to say too much, unsure of what this version of Harry was familiar with.  Glancing over to see the reaction from his son, he was a bit surprised to find that Harry was relaxing on the sofa and seemed to be paying little, if any, attention.

James continued his explanation as they all settled into the comfortable furniture, and basked in the warmth of the fire.  "Anyway, while I was there, I also learned about this room.  It will bring whatever you wish for if you think about it strongly enough while you're walking past it.  So, I was just thinking how it would be nice to see Harry again and for you all to have the chance to meet him now.  I just thought it was a cool idea, and well, here he is."

"Er… what were you doing before you came here Harry?" James was a little unsure of when this Harry had arrived from.

"Oh, I'm not really Harry. I mean, I am, but I'm not. I'm just sort of…essence of Harry. When you guys close that door, I'll cease to exist. I'm only here because you willed me to be." James realized that this made sense. He had wished to see his loving son, the boy he learned to love in a little under a week. He had wanted to see him smiling and happy, and here he was. He had just wanted to see him once more to help dull the pain of the horrifying final memories.

"So you don't remember…" James wants to know if perhaps he remembers stuff about their visit.

"I know lots of things about Harry, but some of them are a bit vague right now…"

"Well, what do you remember? I'm sure your Mother is interested in knowing more about you…"

Lily was still stunned at this vision before her. The likeness was uncanny, with a wisdom belying his years in those green eyes.

"Well, I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts, like you…" Harry looks at the head boy and girl badges on his parents. "I'm seeker for the house Quidditch team…"

"Youngest seeker in a century…" James said proudly. Harry nodded, something in him wondering how his father knew things about him, but no one else did.

Remus nudged Sirius and rolled his eyes.  "Of course, there's no chance that our good friend James will become one of those pompous fathers that brags constantly and thinks their kid is the best in the world."  Sirius laughed at the sarcasm as he reached for a chocolate frog from the table.  James just looked at the two in mock anger, knowing too much about this 'kid' to bother defending himself.  

"So, Harry," Sirius looked at his friend's son in curiosity.  "It's not often we get to meet people that aren't born yet.  What else can you tell us?  You obviously know us.  So we must all be friends in the future, right?  Peter and the rest of us?"  

Harry smiled.  "You're my godparents, of course I know you.  Peter, I don't know him as well.  He's one of those vague things for some reason."

James wondered what that meant, and if there was a chance that Peter wouldn't betray them in this new future.  Before he could dwell on it too long, he was distracted by Sirius' next question.

"We're both your godparents?  That's kind of odd, isn't it?  I mean," he looked Lily.  "Wouldn't you want a godfather and a godmother?"

Harry laughed.  "It's a little vague, too.  I just know I've gotten a lot of care from you both."

"Do either of us have any children?"  Remus asked the question so quietly it could have gone unheard.  He'd always wondered if he would be able to have children, and if the lycanthropy would be passed on to them.

"I'm sorry, I don't know.  You might, but I just can't remember."  Remus nodded and looked to Sirius for support, trying to hold on to his hope that he would someday have a child of his own. 

Sirius offered a gentle smile to the werewolf, completely aware of the thoughts on his mind.  Another glance at Harry had him wondering about the idea of he and Remus both being godparents.  What exactly did that mean?  He knew that one purpose of godparents (aside from spoiling children rotten) was to raise the child in the absence of birth parents.  Would there be some reason in the future for Lily and James to expect him and Remus to be living together?  After all, wouldn't that make sense when choosing godparents?

Lily decided someone needed to break the silence, so she searched for something else to talk about.  "So, Harry, do you know how you've been doing in school?  What are you favorite classes?"

"Oh, I do all right.  Better in some classes than others, of course.  My favorite overall is Defense Against the Dark Arts.  There've been a few different professors for it, but we've had one great one."  __

"Well, I think that's a great subject for you, especially as strong as you are," James said.  He hadn't missed the sly glance in Remus' direction.  He thought back to Hermione's mention of 'Professor Lupin' and couldn't help grinning.

"I guess I _am_ pretty powerful," he said modestly.  "It helps, though, when you have a decent instructor."  Harry was still looking at Remus as he made that comment. 

"Yes, I think he will make a great professor." James retorted as he shared a mischievous grin with son, going along with the joke. 

Sirius finally asked.  "Who?"

"Remus."

"What?"  Remus looked up in shock from the pumpkin pasty he'd been unwrapping.  

"You."  Harry grinned widely.  It was always fun to catch his godparents off guard, and he'd really managed to do it well with this news.

"Me?  A professor?  Defense professor?"

"Yep.  And a good one, too."  James smiled at his friend.  "Of course, I suppose that could change.  You do have free will and just because I knew about it doesn't mean it'll definitely happen."  He said this as lightly as possible, but inside he was using it as a reminder that all those things could change now.  He hoped the deaths of his closest friends would be some of those changes.

"So, Harry," Lily wanted to know more about her son.  "Do you have a girlfriend?"

James coughed a bit, trying to cover up a laugh.  He didn't know if Harry was interested in both girls and boys, or just boys.  It was one of those things they'd never had the chance to talk much about.  He had noticed, however, that this Harry seemed to be checking out his future godparents.

Harry smiled at his dad's cough, wondering exactly how much the man knew about this aspect of his life.  "I've had at least one, briefly, but …" He glanced at Sirius and Remus again.  Lily and Sirius seemed to recognize this at about the same time.  She blushed and noticed that Sirius suddenly got quite squirmy.  Remus, however, was still lost in thoughts of becoming a professor.

"Well, uh, Remus?" Sirius was nervous.  He hated feeling nervous but this was a situation he just didn't know how to deal with.  "Why don't we head back?  We should be meeting Peter after his detention anyway."

"Sure.  It was nice to meet you Harry.  I'll be looking forward to meeting the real you one day."

"Yeah, take it easy, kid," Sirius couldn't understand how Remus could be so oblivious when people were interested in him.  Of course, he'd always been that way.  It was one of the things Sirius found so endearing about him.  Shaking his head at that thought, he quickly left the room before things could get any stranger.  Remus smiled at the strange behavior and followed him out.

"So, do, uh, do you have a boyfriend?" Lily asked tentatively. 

"I don't really remember."  He sounded a little distant, even slightly sad, as he thought about this, trying to remember some details of his love life.

"We should probably be going, too," James said softly.  He didn't want to press his luck with this 'essence of Harry' situation.  

Lily nodded, but hesitated looking at Harry.  She wanted to give him a hug, but wasn't sure if he would be comfortable with that.  Before she could think too much about it, he came up to her and enveloped her in a warm hug.  _I'm going to be a Mum.  Wow, that's intense._

James hugged him as well, somewhat comforted by spending this time with him.  He liked the idea that he could find this specter of Harry at any time in the Room of Requirement.  It wasn't quite the same as the real Harry, but perhaps as he and Lucius worked on their plan, the future would become more stable.  If that happened, maybe this Harry would have more knowledge of his own life.  Yes, he would definitely be looking for Harry on the seventh floor again.

~~ooOoo~~

Lucius shivered as the cool dungeon air hit his still damp body.  He was amazed at how quickly he'd gotten used to the warmer climate of Gryffindor tower.  The hot shower had been wonderful, but he was looking forward to drying off better and putting on some pajamas.  His thoughts returned to Severus, once again wondering where he could possibly be hiding.  _I really didn't want to wait on this.  I need to see him.  I need to know that he's all right._  He wondered if he would be able to explain everything to Severus without sounding like a candidate for the mental ward of St. Mungo's.

Lost in his own thoughts, Lucius never heard the dormitory door open behind him.  He pulled the towel from around his waist and reached for the silk bedclothes.  Having long since decided that underwear was a hindrance, he slipped into the silk bottoms without delay.  Only then did he feel the eyes on him and turn around.

"Sev!"  He barely got the name out before a lump formed in his throat, his emotions running high at the first glimpse of the man he knew he loved.  He opened his mouth again to speak, but the words simply would not form in his brain.  He had no coherent thoughts, just jumbled feelings of joy and relief mixed with a little dread and regret.  Lucius forced himself to remember what James and Dumbledore had said about having time to fix things. That had to mean there was time to save Severus.  His eyes began to water at the thoughts of the final battle and the hopes of preventing its occurrence.

"Lucius, are you all right?"  Severus had tried to conceal his longing the moment Lucius turned around, but now he spoke out of pure concern.  He couldn't remember ever seeing Lucius look so distraught.  For that matter, he couldn't remember ever seeing Lucius look so mature.  It was as if something had aged him at least five or ten years in the past week.  Oh, it didn't show on his face, he still had the classic, youthful beauty of a seventeen-year-old aristocrat.  It was in the eyes.  As if his very soul had aged.

Lucius swallowed quickly, blinking away the tears that threatened to ruin his delicate grasp on composure.  "I'm fine, sorry.  It must be exhaustion.  It's been a busy week."

Severus simply stood there, nodding slightly, but his mind was elsewhere.  Something was different, not just with Lucius, but something in the familiar longing and desire Severus had felt toward Lucius for some time.  He couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but he knew without a doubt that something had changed.  He nodded once again, still a bit uncertain.  "You should get some rest, then."  He sent a mental command to his feet.  They were supposed to turn him around and take him out of the room.  It was the logical thing to do.  After all, Lucius would rest much better if he were left alone.  And once Severus' feet obeyed his orders, Lucius would be alone in the dorm room.  Somehow, his feet just didn't seem to be getting the message.

Lucius felt the pull between them, which brought their bond to the forefront of his thoughts.  He knew that their bonds of friendship had been strong before he left.  The forming _junctum aeternus_ had been strengthening quickly during his time in the future and he had no doubts that the bond was finalized with Sev's decision to jump in front of the killing curse.  He'd felt it, he'd seen it in Sev's eyes as well.  He could even see it in the older version of himself.  It was there, firm and unbreakable.  Lucius thought back to Dumbledore's explanation that this bond would even cross time streams.  _It's as if he knew this would happen.  Like he knew that Harry and Draco would have different futures._  He looked into Severus' coal black eyes, recognizing the confusion there, and took a deep breath.  _Like he knew we all would.  _"Sev, wait."

It seemed an odd statement, considering Severus hadn't actually been moving, but they both knew what it meant.  There was something happening here.  Something big that they were both standing on the precipice of; and all they had to do was take that final leap together.

"What is it?"

Lucius tried to think clearly, to find the best way to explain things.  He knew he would need to tell Severus the whole story.  It would be the only way to explain his need to marry Narcissa Black.  He just hoped Sev would understand.  He couldn't stand to lose him again.  Taking a deep breath, he sat on the bed and decided to start slow.  _I need to talk to you.  Yes, that's a good start._  "I need you."  _So much for starting slow._

"I beg your pardon?"

"I…" Lucius felt the tears pooling in his eyes again.  It was true.  He needed Sev.  He needed this release.  "I need you, Sev.  Please?"  _Please don't run.  Please don't hate me.  Please don't let this be a mistake._

There was no mistaking the myriad of emotions in those dark eyes as Severus walked slowly across the room.  He was confused and nervous, but also hopeful and happy.  He reached for Lucius' hand and tentatively stroked the back of it with his thumb.  Searching deep in the eyes of his friend, he slowly stepped closer, closer, until they were nearly nose to nose.  The affirmation he saw in those familiar blue eyes was enough to bolster his courage.  His right hand moved up to caress Lucius' cheek, the slender fingers cupping his jaw as his thumb gently wiped away one fallen tear. 

Finally, he couldn't take the anticipation any longer and he claimed those lips he'd been dreaming of.  The touch was electrifying, shooting both their heart rates up, and driving powerful emotions into a physical sensation that coursed through them, between them and back again.  Within mere moments, they were engulfed in swirling sparks and shooting strands of surging power.  Severus kept his right hand on Lucius' face as his left reached around the blonde's waist to pull them closer together.  

Lucius worked both hands into the silky black hair that he'd admired for so long, then asked permission to deepen the kiss by quickly running his tongue over Sev's bottom lip.  The gasp he received sent chills down his spine.  As they deepened the kiss the surging power surrounding them grew denser and sent tendrils throughout the magical conduits in the castle.  

Far from the dungeons, in a circular office behind a stone gargoyle, the Headmaster's twinkling eyes recognized those tendrils of magic and he smiled at the thought that two of his students had found a strong enough love to trigger a _junctum aeternus_ bond.  "It's about time."

They finally broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as they both willed their breathing and heartbeats to slow to something closer to normal.  Once he caught his breath, Severus raised his head and looked around at the remnants of the magical outpouring.  "Sweet Merlin, Luc.  What was that?"

"It's a long story, Sev.  I'll explain.  I promise I will.  But first… I know this may seem a little rash but I've been thinking about it for a long time.  I swear it's not as sudden as it seems, but I've just been afraid to tell you…" He stopped when Severus placed one finger across his lips.  Their eyes met and at once they knew their souls were speaking to each other.  Severus finally understood the different and stronger pull he'd been feeling.  He didn't know how, or when, but he certainly knew why.

He smiled.  "I know.  I love you too, Lucius."

~TBC~

**_Okay, you readers are all wonderful and fabulous!  I can't believe the reviews, you flatter me!  Many thanks to moonysgurl, jazzylady, death, aspid, jen red robe and menecarkawan._**

****

**_Jaded Eros:_**_  thank you for the kind words, you are wonderful!  I'm very glad that you can recognize the influence but it wasn't too obvious, that's exactly what I was aiming for.  As for the review addiction, I don't think there's a solution.  Aside from, of course, getting more reviews!_

**_Medgy:_**_  Please don't neglect your nutritional needs.  If you starve to death, you'll never get to read the rest of the story and then you'll just be wandering through the afterlife (or your next life) wondering what you missed out on.  That would be so sad…  Thanks for the ego boost, though.  It felt wonderful!_

**_Mortadella:_**_  I never thought of giving the series a name.  Should I?  I never thought much beyond this, but when I read your review I suddenly got attacked by plot bunnies for a third installment.  I'm very frightened now.  Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy it._

**_Yavanna:_**_  Wow – thanks!  You seem to have a wonderful grasp on the language for someone who wasn't raised with it.  I'm really glad you are enjoying these so much!!_

**_IchigoPocky:_**_  I'm glad you reviewed and please – don't feel stupid about it.  All reviews are wonderful and extremely welcome!  Even if it's just a short comment, I love it, I swear!  Nope, Lord DeMalus doesn't have an acronym, but DeMalus is Latin for Pure Evil.  It was a suggestion from my wonderful beta – Azhure._

**_Louise 4:_**_  Your reviews never fail to make me giggle!  Thank you for sticking with my fics for so long. You're great!  Exploding heads? I don't remember this.  WEG  Draco?  Draco who?  _

**_Lanevaly:_**_  Really?  You're hooked?  I'm flattered.  I do have to ask you something though… am I going to have to resort to withholding chapters of this in order to get more updates on Imperio?  I mean honestly, woman, I've re-read what you've got at least two or three times and I'm just dying for more!!!  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_ShadowBandit:_**_  Always wonderful to hear from you.  Thanks for the review, those reviews from talented authors always make me feel extra warm and fuzzy._

**_Tangledhair:_**_ Okay, okay, here's more, damn it!  grins  Glad you like it, but with your imagination, I find it difficult to believe that you can't come up with something more interesting.  After all, I did read the story about the green man and his pink wife – remember?_

**_MalfoySnogger:_**_  Just curious, which Malfoy do you snog?  As for your review, all question will be answered in time.  (not the magazine).  Patience, grasshopper._

**_Azhure:_**_  Luscious enough for you?  Hehehe.  Ah, what can I say but thank you thank you thank you and I couldn't be doing this without you.  Seriously.  I mean that.  You're awesome.  Oh, and about those "essences" you got it!  Millions upon millions.  No doubt about it!_

**_All readers:  _**_  You are all wonderful, and I love the feedback. Please click that little button and let me know what you think and what you want to see. I'll tell you that there's already an outline and the overall direction of the story is planned, however, there will be room for adjustment if there's anything in particular that you, as the readers, are desperately aching for.  (within reason, of course) _

_While you're waiting for the next update, be sure to check out my profile and read **Per Solum Lacuna: By Words Alone**.  It's a collaboration combining my efforts with Azhure's. I do hope you'll let us know if you decide to read it.  _

_Thanks again – I look forward to hearing more from each and every one of you!_

* * *


	4. Building Bridges

**Fight the Future**

_Chapter Three: Building Bridges_

Sirius sat across from his longtime friend, struggling to return his thoughts to a more "friendly" category.  Remus was once again oblivious to the attention he was receiving.  He was immersed in his book, "The Deluxe Transitive Vampire*."  In the past few weeks, he had taken James' words to heart and determined that if he was going to be a professor, then by all means he would be the best professor he could possibly be.  To Remus, that meant having the ability to be an example to the students in areas other than his chosen subject.  He'd always felt the best teachers he ever had were the ones who knew their own topics inside and out but could also offer bits of advice, knowledge and opinion regarding a multitude of other academic divisions.  His most recent decision, however, was that professors, even those at a wizarding school, should be well versed in 'Muggle Basics' like grammar and arithmetic.

Thus the reason that Remus was reading "The Deluxe Transitive Vampire."  It was one of the few helpful grammar texts written by a magical creature, and therefore the primary source, in Remus' eyes, for any wizard to clarify his grammatical skills.  He'd just reached the section on transitive verbs and was committing the idea to memory as he reached for another gherkin.  Only Sirius knew precisely how many gherkins Remus had eaten during lunch that day.  Sirius knew this because he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of Remus' graceful fingers as they plucked one after another of the sweet gherkins from the automatically refilling bowl.  He watched as Remus' hand pulled the gherkin up toward his lips and he watched as Remus' pink tongue flicked out just slightly to catch the inevitable drip from the tip of the gherkin.  He watched as Remus pulled the rest of the gherkin into his mouth, gently absorbing the surface moisture before adding force to the suction level.  Sirius could actually see the change, the subtle intake of Remus' cheeks as he sucked on the gherkin, the quick sparkle in the deep blue eyes that showed the very moment when Remus knew he was taking all that the snack could give.  The entire process was completely natural – as if there were some paranormal phenomena telling Remus exactly how to handle the gherkins, reminding him that the juice wouldn't wait all the way to his mouth, signaling to him when the gherkin had finally relinquished all the fluid it had to offer.  At that point, Remus would pop the entire thing in his mouth and chew languidly as he reached for the next.

Sirius was somewhat astonished by the tightening of his trousers.  He knew that he'd been making odd connections between Remus' gherkin-eating and other, more private, activities.  It just hadn't occurred to him that those connections could lead to full-blown arousal!  _He's my friend!  I'm not supposed to think of him like that!_  Just then, Remus interrupted his thoughts with a subdued chuckle.  

"Sirius, listen to this.  It's talking about linking verbs, or technically, copulative verbs.  And it gives a list of these types of verbs followed by examples of them being used in sentences.  But just before the examples, it says 'And here they are, caught in the act of copulating in various positions.'"  Remus laughed quietly again.  "No wonder they don't think Muggles would like this book yet.  Can you picture Muggle students trying to learn from something like this?"

Sirius did his best to laugh with his friend, but was inundated by images of copulation, all thanks to Remus' book.  Finally deciding that Care of Magical Creatures wouldn't be any fun in such a condition, Sirius changed the subject in a desperate attempt to take his mind off this sudden discovery of his.

"So, what do you think about James and Lucius?  Doesn't it seem odd that he's suddenly friends with the Slytherin?"

"Not particularly.  You must consider the fact that they spent a week together in the future.  It was likely a week where they knew very few people and had to rely on each other as the only source of familiarity.  It's not at all uncommon for people to forge bonds in such situations."

"Okay, Professor.  I see that point.  I also see why you'll be going into teaching.  You really will make a good teacher."

"Thank you, Sirius.  I hope you're right."

Sirius would have responded, but he was suddenly overcome by a quite unexpected image of Remus, in Professor robes, that seemed to resemble some of his previous student/teacher fantasies.  It was all he could do to stammer out a bit of gibberish as he rose from the table and nearly ran from the hall.  Remus sat still as he watched the spectacle, then casually brushed his hair from his eyes as he reached for another gherkin.  "Sooner or later, Sirius.  Sooner or later."  He smiled to himself in pleasure at the evidence that his "_innocent and oblivious_" plan was working so well.

--ooOOoo--

James and Peter were pouring over their Potions texts, attempting to get a head start on N.E.W.T. preparations.  As they sat in a companionable silence, James could almost forget what he had learned about the future of his quiet, insecure friend.  He'd always known that Peter was a follower more than a leader, but would never have expected Peter to be following anyone in _that_ direction.  He stole a look at his friend.  Peter had always looked a little younger than the rest of them.  He still had a bit of that little boy appearance in spite of his seventeen years.  It was just so difficult to imagine him growing up to join Voldemort.  _If I can change other things, I can change that too.  For all I know, it was partly my fault.  What if I did something that made him feel excluded?_  

James looked back at his Potions text, gazing blindly over the words as his mind's eye went into overdrive seeking a solution to the problem.  He couldn't help but wonder if there were a time paradox at work here – perhaps he had learned something in the future and let it be known in this time, causing that very thing to happen.  Or what if their plans to fix the timeline were disrupted by his revelations about the other future?  It was all very confusing when he really thought about it, but the theory behind it made perfect sense from a magical standpoint.  If that were the case, or even a possibility, he would have to do whatever it took to ensure that Peter felt welcomed, appreciated and cared for.

He closed his book and purposely filled his head with as many happy memories of his friendship with Peter as he could muster.  

"Hey Pete?" he said after a moment.  Peter looked up, the emotions flickering across his gaze too fast for James to catch.  

"Yes?"

"Have you got any new 'project ideas?'  You know, we haven't done any special projects in a while."

"You and Sirius always come up with the ideas," Peter said quietly.  He was quite confused by this sudden change in things, unsure what it made him feel.

"Well, I know you're a clever guy, much more than you want to let on.  I think you could bring some fresh new perspective to our work.  I'd like to see what you can come up with."  James smiled at his friend, confident that he was being completely truthful in these statements.  He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding when Peter finally, after careful contemplation, returned the smile.

"I'll see what I can come up with," he promised.

James opened his book again, hoping that he could keep this up and get past the point when Peter turned his back on their friendship.  

--ooOoo--

Three days later James found himself sneaking away from Sirius, Peter and Remus in order to meet Lucius in the Room of Requirement.  The note delivered by a very nervous House Elf had taken James quite by surprise.  The presence of Snivellus in the Room with Lucius took him even more by surprise.

"Lucius," he nodded in greeting, then turned slightly, forcing the cordial tone to remain in his voice.  "Snape."

Snape raised one eyebrow and reminded James very strongly of the man who had died to save Lucius in the future – the man Snape would become.  He walked purposely across the room, approached Snape and reached out to offer his hand in greeting.  "Snape, er, Severus," he began.  "It's high time I apologize for the things I've done.  I know we've got a lot of negative history between us and I've realized how childish and unfair I've been.  I can't speak for everyone else," he amended quickly, knowing that he may not be able to keep Sirius from continuing the torture of the Slytherin.  "I can only say that you don't deserve that kind of treatment and I won't be participating any more."

It would have been hard to determine who seemed more surprised by this speech, Lucius or Severus.  They both stared at James, as if calculating the legitimacy of his apology and the reliability of his intentions and promises.  Severus was blind-sided, having no idea what might have caused such a change in James Potter's behavior.  Lucius, on the other hand, was simply shocked that he hadn't had to fight, plead, cajole and otherwise coerce the apology out of his new friend. 

Finally, after much consideration to the sincerity James was expressing, Severus accepted the hand, and with it, the apology.  "I understand that you and Lucius have come to an accord?"

James nodded.  "I would say we've become friends."  Severus looked at Lucius in surprise here, only to see Lucius' pleased expression and recognize it as a subconscious agreement with Potter's statement.

"I'm glad.  Perhaps, then, you'll be inclined to assist me in solving a problem that has recently developed."  His silent gaze dared Lucius to interrupt.  He wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away; Lucius needed his help too much, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"I'll certainly try.  What is it?"

"I need you to show me the future."

--ooOoo--

Sirius stood near the edge of the lake, cloak wrapped tightly around his chilled frame, dark hair lifting ever-so-slightly in the breeze, warmed only the bare minimum by the sun shining through the cold January atmosphere.  As he gazed across the water with the thin sheaf of ice on top, he wondered if a plunge into those icy depths would ease the trouble he was feeling.   In his oblivion, he didn't notice the tree next to him blooming out of season.  The new little branches and twigs jutted out and soon began to produce the tiniest of leaf buds.  Within minutes, those buds were unfurling into baby leaves, adding a green tint to the rays of the winter sun.  Sirius still hadn't notice when, a few minutes later, those same little non-seasonal twigs and branches began to produce tiny white flowers.  It wasn't until the falling white petals began to land on his head and clothing that he acknowledged there was anything around him.  He looked at the tree in wonder, certain that it was too cold for such amazing new life.

"I think it's reacting to you," said a quiet, yet unmistakably amused voice just behind his left shoulder.  Sirius turned quickly and found himself smiling into the very predatory eyes of his close werewolf friend.

"Me?"  _Good job Siri, you managed a syllable without squeaking, stuttering or coming._

"Yes, you."  

_Did he just take a step closer to me?  Why would he…oh – he definitely took another step closer that time.  Hmmm…_  Sirius was having difficulty keeping up with all of his thoughts at that moment.  The nearness and radiating warmth of Remus had him well and truly distracted.  He was trying to convince himself on some level that it was because of the body heat and the cold January weather.  Most of him knew better, however.  Most of him knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was reaching instinctively for something he deeply desired.  That's what really scared him.

Remus recognized the shift in Sirius' stature.  He knew that the reality of things had not clicked yet within the confines of Sirius' head.  He felt torn, pulled between the notion that he shouldn't say anything but just wait until Sirius broached the topic, and the desire he had to close the space between them and make sure Sirius understood his feelings.  Not wanting to risk anything too soon, yet not willing to withhold the truth completely, he opted for something in the middle, leaning just a bit as he reached for Sirius' hand in what _could be_ construed as purely platonic.

Sirius gasped at the warmth of the contact when Remus reached for his hand.  He swallowed harshly and closed his eyes for a moment in a desperate attempt to clear his mind and order his thoughts.  _The tree.__  That's what we were talking about.  The tree reacting to me._  He offered what he hoped was a friendly squeeze to Remus' hand and turned to look at the blooming tree again.  "Why would it do that?"

Remus couldn't help smiling.  He was always amazed by Sirius' ability to be so clueless to the truest wonders of the wizarding world.  _Must be the influence of his family.__  They want nothing but the power to control, so they don't realize all the other powers they possess._  "You were standing here radiating emotions, Siri.  The tree is alive.  It picked up on that.  It reacted because you need something."

"I need something from the tree?"  Sirius was still confused, but was secretly glad that he was able to hold something resembling a normal conversation.  There was a portion of him mind that was focused on nothing but an inner montage of sensual memories about Remus.  

"Apparently so. You seemed upset, in turmoil about something.  I could sense it as I was coming down from the castle.  You were sending out waves of emotion; pain, confusion, worry, denial, lust, sorrow…"

"You could sense all that?"  Sirius hadn't missed the casual placement of 'lust' in the midst of that list.  What if Remus knew how he felt?  What if he had been too obvious?  What if…?  He thought back over the last few months.  He couldn't remember thinking of Remus in a sexual or romantic manner until after James' trip to the future.  "It was that statement he made about his godparents."  Sirius was mumbling to himself, not even aware that he had voiced the thought.

"I could sense it in your aura; I could recognize in your body language and facial expressions, since I do know you rather well, and I could smell it.  You forget sometimes that I'm a wolf, don't you Sirius?"  Remus smiled at the quick glance from Sirius and continued.  "Now – what was that about the boy's godparents?"

This brought Sirius to attention.  _Is he a mind reader now?_  "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking, dear friend," he added a quick squeeze to the hand that Sirius still hadn't pulled away from him, "about your mindless muttering in which you said that something was because of a statement about his godparents.  I can only presume that you were referring to Harry.  I know we've all been trying to wrap our minds around this new knowledge of the future.  It's affecting things here.  I can tell already.  I know that I've been more conscious of my studies since learning I would someday be a professor.  Tell me Sirius, what did you learn during that little meeting that's affected you so much?"

_This is it.  I have to tell him.  I can't answer that question without revealing the truth.  But maybe we can just laugh it off and forget about it afterwards.  Yes, that's it.  We'll just say 'isn't that funny?' and things will go back to normal._  "He said you and I were both his godparents.  I guess I keep thinking about that.  I'm sure I'm just crazy, but it seems that most people choose godparents that are married.  Like in the Black family, they usually choose a married sibling and his or her spouse.  I mean, Mum's sister is my godmother.  So if something happened to Mum and Dad, I would be expected to live with my Aunt Elladora and Uncle Frinkus."  Remus nodded in understanding.  He knew where Sirius was heading with this train of thought, but Sirius needed to follow the track on his own.

Sirius looked up, nervous about expressing these thoughts, but was immediately calmed by the familiar gaze and understanding expression of his long-time friend.  "I guess I was just wondering if there would be some reason that we, I mean, that James would expect you and I to, I mean, if something were to happen to him and Lily then Harry's godparents would …"  He recognized that he had begun rambling and tried to stop.  The words just kept flowing though, as if they had finally seen a destination and were determined to reach it.  "Well then Harry's godparents would be expected to take care of him and that's so much easier when the people are living together and why would you and I be living together, right?  I mean it's just sorta funny when you think about it like that and I guess that's why I keep thinking about it.  Because it's funny like that, because of course, if we were living together we'd probably be…"  He met Remus' eyes again and the rest of the sentence suddenly disappeared.

Remus moved just the tiniest bit closer, holding Sirius' hand firmly and searching those dark blue eyes.  The anticipation from them both was palpable, yet Sirius still seemed to think it was one sided.  Remus slowly licked his lips, then smiled sweetly as he repeated Sirius' last words.  "We'd probably be…?"  

Sirius watched, listened, told himself things would all be okay, and then did the only thing he could think of to do.  He panicked and ran.

"Damn."  Remus stood alone under the lakeside tree, watching Sirius sprint back to the castle, wondering when he would have another chance.

--ooOoo--

Still in the Room of Requirement, James sighed and placed his head in his hands.  They'd been trapped in a circular discussion for hours now, and they were still getting nowhere.  James had listened patiently while Severus explained his reasoning for wanting to see the future.

"There was something going on in that future strong enough to form a bond between Lucius and me.  A bond that otherwise didn't exist, in any timeline.  A bond that has been brought back here and has unarguably altered the course of that timeline to proportions as yet unknown.  The future that you visited no longer exists in its exact form.  It can't because there is now knowledge of it.  I've no doubt that's exactly the result our Headmaster was hoping for when he sent the two of you there.  However, primary events of that future or even leading to that future may still be intact unless direct action is taken to prevent them.  I've discerned that I am somehow intricately involved in various aspects of this future, therefore I believe I should be a party to the prevention of those aspects."

It all made perfect sense to James; he could understand why Severus wanted to know and agreed that it would be helpful in attaining their goals.  Lucius, on the other hand, was being quite adamant about their discoveries staying secret.  James looked up at the blonde again, wondering at the longevity of his rant.  This particular version must have been going on for at least twenty minutes.

"…can't just take these kinds of liberties with our knowledge.  It just wouldn't do to be traipsing about showing off our memories of the future as if they were souvenirs or something.  Those are powerful memories of very important events.  People could get hurt!"

It was that last statement that finally made everything click in James' head.  People could get hurt.  People _had_ been hurt, or _would be_, depending on perspective.  That was the very thing that Lucius was concerned about, the very memory he was so desperate to hide.  He didn't want Severus to see his own death.  James, upon reaching this understanding, came to a very quick decision.  He stood casually, trying to appear as if he were still in thought, and reached into his pockets.  Before either of the Slytherins could react, James had pulled out both his wand and his memsphere.  He quickly immobilized Lucius to prevent a struggle, then activated the memsphere for Severus.  As the translucent three-dimensional images were projected into the room, frozen, yet prepared to offer a playback of James' memories, he turned to offer a quick explanation.  

"Severus, please remember that these are my memories.  I tried to remember as much detail as I could, but there may be things missing.  There may also be things skewed by my emotions relating to those memories.  It was a very surprising and emotional week for the both of us.  Lucius is likely to have other memories in his sphere, because we weren't together the entire time.  Also, we'll have to do this in sessions.  There's way too much to watch it all at once, especially if Lucius shares his as well.  Just promise me this; promise me that you won't jump to any conclusions, you won't tell anyone what you see here and you won't turn your back on us.  This is too important."

"I promise."

James turned to Lucius.  "He needs to see this.  It'll be all right.  This is the reason we created the memspheres, remember?  We need to know and remember so we can prevent things.  Please, Lucius.  You know what this means.  You know what we have to prevent.  I want to change it as much as you do, they're our children for Merlin's sake!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at this statement, wondering exactly what had transpired in the future and how children had come to be involved.  Lucius simply blinked, unable to show his acquiescence in any other manner.  James quickly released him and Lucius grabbed Sev's hand tightly as they all took a seat to watch the first of the memories play itself out.

~TBC

**A/N:**

*The Deluxe Transitive Vampire is a real grammar book published by Pantheon Books in 1984.  My take on this is that it was written for the Wizarding world in the 70s, then revised a bit so the Muggle world could take it as a joke in the 80s.

All righty then!  I know this is a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I just seemed the right place to stop.  I'm dreadfully sorry for the extreme delay but what with school and illness and family in surgery and a car wreck and writer's block and another fic to work on, well, just be glad I've got an update and remember that your wonderful feedback and comments and suggestions and questions do indeed fuel the writing bug within me!  I solemnly promise to each and every one of you that this fic WILL NOT be abandoned.  I can't guarantee an update schedule, nor can I offer a proposed completion date, but I can tell you that I will keep writing it until it's finished.  There's too much planned for me to leave it as is.  Honestly!  Now, I just hope you will all plan to stick with me through the journey.

**An extra special thanks to my beta – Azhure – for being the best ego-booster, beta, co-author, idea-supplier, research-helper, cd-maker, 80s-music-pusher, ranting-recipient, internet-friend in the world!**

On to the replies:

**Zaira-Draco****:  **_Thank you soooo much!  I love to get new readers and am glad you've enjoyed it enough to come this far.  I hope to be hearing more from you!_

**Calimora****:**  _Thanks, I must admit that even I chuckled at the "Skeeter Scattered" headline.  Please keep reading and PLEASE keep reviewing! _

**Ichigopocky****:**  _Thank you thank you.  I'm glad you checked in.  If you'd like to join the yahoo!group (details at the bottom of the page) then you'll be sent a special notice whenever I update.  I must now give props where they are due – Azhure is the one who came up with Lord DeMalus' name.  Isn't she just awesome? _

**JadedEros****:**  _Hey, no worries about the delay – I'm just glad you reviewed!  Congrats on the new boyfriend and subsequent distractions.  I hope all is still going well for you in that department.  As for Peter, well, you can see that he's working his way back into the story.  There's just so much going on with the other characters that it's been difficult to get much Peter involvement.  In the last chapter, though, he was only a mention because he had detention during that particular scene.  Stick around – looking forward to hearing more from you!_

**StarReader89:**  _Wooohoooo__!  Another new reader!  Thanks so much and let me say "Wow" cuz even I can't read all of this in one sitting.  My butt would go numb!  *grins* _

**Jen RedRobe:**  _LOL – you have so many wonderful ideas!  Of course, you know I can't tell you which, if any, are the right ones.  So, just keep reading and be sure to keep reviewing.  I can't even begin to list how many snippets of stuff from this and the prequel came directly from some comment or suggestion I got in a review!_

**Megdy****:**  _How utterly bizarre!  I can understand the creepiness of some stranger folding your laundry, but at least they didn't steal it!  I can't wait to hear from you again and find out what interesting result came from the time spent on reading this chapter!_

**LadySnapeIV****:**  _I do try really hard to mention everyone who reviews.  (That said in response to your "EEP! I actually got a mention in the reviews!)  I know I love to hear from my readers, and I know that when I faithfully review other works, I love to hear back from the authors.  Therefore I try to be the kind of reader and/or author I would want others to be.  Does that make sense?  Well, if not, just go read the chapter again and send me a review anyway!  LOL!_

**Tangledhair****:**  _Of course you can swear in reviews!  At least, in my reviews!!  So glad you liked the Lucius/Sev thing.  There seems to be a lot of romance/sexual tension stuff running rampant through these chapters right now.  I wasn't expecting it, but I'm going with it anyway…  Now, when will you be updating again?_

**Louise4:**  _Oh, now evil!Harry killing timetravel!Lily would be quite interesting, with the one exception of that "not being born" thing you mentioned.  Then again, if that happened, and he were never born, the entirety of Blast from the Past wouldn't have happened because there'd be no Harry Potter, and therefore you would be reviewing absolutely nothing!  Aren't you glad that's not the case?  Now you have something to review!  And such lovely reviews they are!!!!  _

**Agrona**** Taranis:**  _You're another new reader, aren't you?  Thank you ever so much, and I'm honored to have you consider my work among your favorites.  Do keep reading and please keep reviewing.  I love to know what the readers are thinking!_

**Azhure****:**  _Thank you thank you thank you!  Butterfinger Bars and Caramel Kisses and Peanut Butter Cups and Snicker Crunch Bars in thanks!  *grin*  Seriously, you're the best!  I can't even respond to your actual review because I keep thinking of how everything you mentioned in the review just wouldn't have been the same without your help.  Thanks again!_

**Malfoy**** Snogger:**  _Yes, Narcissa is most definitely evil and frankly, I'm a little concerned about that as well.  (Okay, I already know the end, so my concern would be pointless.)  Anyway, hope you're still enjoying this and 'By Words Alone'.  I'll be working on my next chapter for that and I sincerely hope it won't take me as long as this one did._

**Aspid****:**  _I know it seems like those in the past are learning a lot about the future, but remember, once James and Lucius got back, that future was no longer certain anyway.  Change comes of knowledge and right now, James and Lucius want nothing more than to change that future, so they have to use their knowledge of it in order to achieve that goal.  Thanks for continuing to read and review!_

**_Additional thanks to Andromeda Snape-Malfoy, Menecarkawan, Prophetess of Hearts, Jazzy Lady and all those other readers who choose to remain nameless by not reviewing.  I love you all!_**

****

We (Azhure and Wintermoon) have created a yahoo group, so if you want to be notified of any story updates, or if you want to read the saucier versions of our fics, just head to the yahoo group called PageOfPeril. It's at **groups .**** yahoo . com / group / PageOfPeril / **(Just remove the spaces to copy into your browser), and join in, or just sign up for special notices if you only want to be updated on new chapters. Thanks!

**Please don't forget to click on that little purpley-bluish button there, and let me know what you think about the chapter, if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, comments, if you want to create fanart for BFTP or FTF, if you can't seem to get registered at the yahoo!group, or anything else.  Please?  Button?  Review?**

**Thank you very much!  (Big Grins)**

** |**

** |**

** |**

** |**

**\/**


	5. Seven and the Ragged Tiger

**Fight the Future **

**Chapter 4 – Seven and the Ragged Tiger**

**1. Forget About the Future**

_My heart is ever full of sorrow,   
We got to move into the future maybe,   
And think about a new tomorrow,   
It's just too hard thinking about the future baby,   
So let's just get on with the past…  
__Forget about the Future, Sting_

As the rest of the inhabitants at Hogwarts went about their usual business, three seventh year students were carefully sequestered in the Room of Requirement. James and Lucius were showing Severus parts of the possible future that were held in their memspheres. Both future visitors watched the reactions on Severus' face as each memory was extracted and came into play, surrounding them in full three dimensions. They saw the look of recognition on his face during the memory of the odd introductions, which led to the realisation that Harry was James' son and Draco was the son of his lover, Lucius.

James paused the memsphere for a few moments, allowing Lucius and Severus to discuss the inevitable marriage that would bring Draco into the world.

"You realise I don't want to be with her, right? I don't want to marry her…" Lucius looked worried as he watched his lover's reaction. His fears, however, were pointless.

Severus grabbed Lucius' hand. "Of course, Lucius. I'm not entirely certain how we'll deal with it, but I know we will. We're bonded. That's not going to change. That's something Narcissa can't take away from us. I love you and I'll handle the marriage if it means you have your son. He seems like a fine young man so far." Severus smiled, holding Lucius closely. Lucius was grateful for the excuse to tuck his head under Sev's chin; his eyes had quite quickly filled with tears which he was by no means ready to explain to Sev. The reason would be clear soon enough.

James observed this, feeling like an intruder on such a personal moment, yet unable to ignore the revelations before him. Before the visit to the future, James never would have imagined that Snape could be such a kind and likeable person. Snape's future self had done nothing to alter James' first impression, either. No, the Snape that James remembered was closed off and insecure, and the Snape he'd met in the future was cold-hearted and snarky. Now, however, he was thoughtful, intelligent and sincere. It was a side of Snape that James seriously believed should be attributed to the love of Lucius Malfoy. James shook his head before he could begin to dwell on the changes in Malfoy, and quietly moved on to the next memory in the sphere, the meeting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

_After the briefest moment of awkward silence, the door opened and the Hogwarts potions master walked into the room. He paused noticeably at the sight of the blonde and raven heads in front of him, not yet noticing an almost identical blond head sitting slightly behind him to his left. "Good evening Albus, Minerva," he began politely. "Might I ask what Misters Potter and Malfoy are doing here this evening?"_

"That's me?" Severus asked incredulously. "What… ahem, what's happened to me?" Lucius looked up quickly, throwing an 'I told you so' glance at James.

"You'd had a rough time of it, Sev. It's really better if you just watch, I think you'll understand more when you've seen the rest. I, erm well I…" Lucius paused, wondering if he was being presumptuous with these thoughts, but finally decided that he needed to say them. "I think it had something to do with me, with the stuff I did."

"I see. We'll have to make sure you don't have to do those things, then. I don't relish the notion of becoming a snarky, closed off bastard before I've reached 40!"

James couldn't help but laugh at that, wondering if Sev realised that many of his classmates already thought of him as a snarky, closed off bastard. He quickly stifled his laughter, though, and turned back to the three dimensional display.

_Draco looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of his Headmaster, still wrapping his mind around the information he had just gathered. "You mean, sir, that Voldemort. . . that our fathers came here because. . . You're saying you knew he would turn to the. . ." He realized that communication would be much easier if he could somehow pick one sentence at a time and actually complete them. The shock, worry and anger prevented him from doing so. When he finally found his voice again, Draco could say only two words, two words which Dumbledore and McGonagall were expecting, but which brought surprise from Snape and Lucius and utter despair from James. Those two simple words spoke volumes._

_"It's Harry?"_

And thusly, James and Lucius spent their time until the wee hours of the morning showing Severus various memories from their days in the future. There were frequent questions and much needed explanations, there were whispered apologies and heart-wrenching moments, and there were, undoubtedly, new bonds of friendship being forged between James and Severus as they realised the importance of being able to rely on each other during the times to come.

It was during one of these late-night sessions that James was surprised by Lily coming through the door. He was quite relieved that she hadn't walked in while the memories were playing. Exposing Lily to the events of the future could prove to cause more trouble - he simply wasn't sure how the redhead would take it. Hell, he wasn't sure how he was managing to cope with all this new found knowledge of the future. He didn't know how long they'd all been sitting around in the Room of Requirement, but it was most definitely past curfew. This was the third session of memories, and they'd always gone well past curfew; once, the three of them had nearly missed breakfast.

James knew that Lily and the other Marauders were curious, wanting to know why he was suddenly spending so much time with these Slytherins. He couldn't explain himself, but told them it was a continuation of the project for Dumbledore. They didn't necessarily like it, but they accepted that explanation. However, Lily was a shrewd one, and her appearance indicated that she needed a much better explanation.

"Heya Lils, what are you doing out so late?" James rushed over to guiltily offer a hug and quick kiss, still amazed at the depth of feeling he had for this young woman. He wondered on occasion if he would have felt this strongly had he never known that she would be the mother of his child.

"Coming to find you," she pouted. "It's late, you're past curfew, you haven't been around much at all this week, I miss you and I want to know what's going on. I know there's something you aren't telling me, something really big and extremely important, I can feel it. So spill Mr. Potter!"

James raised his eyebrows in surprise. He'd never seen Lily quite so determined, but knew better than to challenge her temper. He turned to Lucius and Severus. "Do you mind if we pick this up again next week? Maybe Tuesday evening?"

"Sure, I can do that," Lucius replied, looking at Sev who nodded his own agreement.

Moments later, James and Lily found themselves blissfully alone in the Room, and he took the opportunity to instigate a deeper kiss than before. As he gingerly pulled her toward him, wrapping one arm around her waist, he felt her hands tangle in the hair at the base of his neck. She liked playing with the hair on the back of his neck, and he always enjoyed the tickling sensation. Caressing her face with his free hand, he gentled the kiss, communicating his love for her through the sweet play of their lips. James gasped into Lily's mouth as he felt something click in his chest, as if a puzzle piece were snapped into place.

When they broke the kiss moments later, they both saw faint tendrils of energy weaving around them in an impassioned dance. Lily smiled in wonderment as James furrowed his brow for a moment, thinking. "I've seen that somewhere before."

"You have?" Lily didn't try to hide her surprise. "Do your parents have it?"

"Have what?" He was confused, a portion of his mind still trying to dredge up the memories involving these errant wisps of magic.

"The _junctum__ aeternus_ bond. Unless I'm mistaken, that's where this energy is coming from. It's in the early stages of formation, which means – oh!" Lily gasped as she realised the implications of this energy. She suddenly felt quite vulnerable, and cursed at herself for being so presumptuous. James instinctively brought her into a close and warm embrace; a wide grin crossing his features as he realised the implications for himself.

Sudden, unbidden images of Harry and Draco, Harry's outburst after Moony's death, and the energy that surround them both came to the front of James' mind. Lily was right; they were forming the soul bond! He smiled at her, hoping to assuage the anxiety she was feeling. "Well, then, I guess it's a good thing you've already agreed to marry me, isn't it?"

ooOoo

**2. Dance into the Fire**

_The first crystal tears,   
fall as snowflakes on your body,   
First time in years,   
to drench you skin with lovers' rosy stain,   
A chance to find the phoenix for the flame   
__A View to a Kill, Duran Duran_

The end of the school year was fast approaching, and as the months wore on, Lucius and Severus had settled into a rather comfortable pattern. Their evenings were spent in the library in preparation for their N.E.W.T.S. before heading off to the Room of Requirement for meetings with James or the lake or the Quidditch pitch for some quiet time together. They'd managed to get through the past few months without raising any suspicion about their relationship, and were planning to keep it that way until things had settled down and they knew that it would not cause a danger.

Now, as Spring was approaching, they had decided to take advantage of a rather nice Saturday afternoon to practice some advanced charms outside. They found a peaceful spot, under a tree near the edge of the lake, away from the hustle and bustle of other students taking advantage of the fine weather. Just as Lucius had successfully levitated a handful of small rocks and made them hover in the shape of Orion, they were interrupted by a very haughty voice.

"Well, that's very pretty, isn't it Lucius? Such simple, childish charms really. Certainly your parents have taught you better that that? I know Electra would want to make sure you're up to date on the _really important_ charms." Narcissa Black tutted at them as she made her way towards them. Her arms were folded and a perfectly manicured finger pointed at him accusingly.

"Well I can't exactly practice those _really important _charms on the school grounds, now can I Narcissa?" Lucius found it quite difficult to withhold his irritation. "You know that mother is a firm believer in a well rounded education." He'd been doing his best to avoid Narcissa since his return from the future. It was simply too difficult to accept the knowledge of how she would turn out and what she would put their son through. This time, however, it was quite obvious that he wouldn't be able to get away easily.

Narcissa had eased over to stand in place at Lucius' side, slipping her arm through the crook of his own and appearing oblivious to his irritation. "You should be glad for your mother's concern. You know, there are other essential details she has recently been taking care of." She winked at him, but offered no further explanation before turning toward Severus and eying him up and down for a moment. Her next words were a bit shocking to the both of them. "Lucius, darling, since Sevvie here is your closest friend and you and I will be married soon, perhaps we should extend the invitation to Sevvie. I'm sure he would be accepted. After all, the Snapes have always known where to place their respect."

Lucius looked from Narcissa to Severus, quickly taking in her mischievous blue gaze and Sev's calculating ebony stare. He knew in moments what would be the best course from here, and was assured by the tiniest flicker of Severus' eyes that it was an acceptable response. "What a brilliant suggestion, Narcissa. I'll speak with mother and she can relay that suggestion to the appropriate parties."

Late that evening the unlikely trio was once again reviewing memories. This time, it was Lucius' memory of the private conversation he'd had with Harry.

_"All right, Harry. Can you tell me something?"_

_"Perhaps."___

_"Am I dead?"_

_"It's my understanding that you and James were brought here by a potions project gone wrong. Seems odd that a Malfoy could screw up a potion that badly." He smirked at me. I wanted so badly to correct him, to explain that I most certainly did not screw up a potion, and in fact that McGonagall and Dumbledore seemed highly impressed with the advanced work that James and I had done together. I couldn't, though. I wasn't supposed to tell him that, or the reason they sent us here in the first place._

_"No, I mean, in this time. Am I dead in this time? Will I die in the next 21 years?"_

_He honestly seemed surprised. "No, why would you think that?"_

_"The way people are looking at me, behaving around me, it seems like they've never seen me, or not seen me in many years. It's not quite as drastic as people seeing James, but it's still there. My own son," I had to pause a moment. I still couldn't get used to the idea that I would have a son. I'd been hoping I wouldn't actually have to marry Narcissa. "My own son won't even look me in the eye. And Severus barely speaks to me either. He seems to have an evil heartless thing going on, but every once in a while, he looks at me, and there's a deep sadness hidden somewhere underneath it all. He's my best friend. I want to know, if I'm not dead, then what else could make him - and Draco - act like this around me?"_

Severus laughed at that, "evil heartless thing? I had an evil heartless **thing** going on? Honestly Lucius, you're typically much more articulate."

"I was distressed at the time, and yes, you had an evil heartless **thing** going on. You've seen it for yourself, Sev. Can you deny it?"

"No, I suppose not. And I suppose your son's reactions to you are a result of the same circumstances that made me so closed off?"

Lucius hung his head in shame. He was having a very difficult time accepting the idea that he could have been such a bastard under any circumstances. He was also quite worried that he would still become that bastard. After all, he still had to marry Narcissa and that seemed to be the event that changed his personality.

Severus reached over to raise his lover's head until they could make eye contact. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, love. You told me that you had learned that she was controlling you. We know Narcissa. Just today she stepped in and tried to take control of a situation. It's quite obvious that she'll stop at next to nothing to get her way. But we're prepared for it. We know what to expect, and we'll take the necessary precautions."

Lucius smiled at the encouraging words but couldn't quite remove all the doubt from his eyes. Instead, he turned back toward the frozen images and leaned into Sev's casual embrace. "Let's start it up again, Potter."

James smiled silently at the Lucius and Severus he had never known existed, then started the memsphere and prepared himself to watch the news of Moony's death. He tried to remind himself that it wasn't set in stone. Himself, Lily, Moony, Padfoot – they could all be saved. Draco and Severus, even Harry. He refused to believe they couldn't change things. And he knew that by altering the timeline enough to save all those lives, Harry wouldn't be motivated to draw on the power of The Furies and tap into that dark intent.

ooOoo

**3. Hungry Like the Wolf**

_In touch with the ground,   
I'm on the hunt I'm after you,   
Scent and a sound,   
I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
__Hungry Like the Wolf, Duran Duran_

On the other side of the castle, Remus was beginning to wonder how much longer it would take for Sirius to make a move. The werewolf felt sure that he knew how his friend felt, but there'd been no further signs since that day by the lake. Lamenting his poor judgment in allowing Sirius to get away from him that day, Remus decided to take a walk around the castle, using his time alone to contemplate his next move.

_I could just knock him down to the bed one morning and jump on top of him. I could slip a note into one of his school books, but he hardly ever looks at them. Maybe a carefully planned accident that places us in close bodily contact…_ Remus was distracted from his thoughts by the grumbling trolls in the tapestry to his right. When he paused and looked over, he saw Barnabas the Barmy and realized where he was; he was standing in front of that magical room James had shown them months ago. Much to his surprise, the door was visible. _I wonder if it's there for me?_

Cautiously, he approached the door and slowly turned the handle. He looked in and was surprised to find himself in a replica of his dorm room. It was precisely like the room he shared with James, Sirius and Peter. The same beds, the same trunks, the same clutter, the same Sirius. His visual tour of the room came to an abrupt halt when he saw Sirius sitting on one of the beds. A quick glance ensured that it was Sirius' bed, but did nothing to calm Remus' suddenly racing pulse.

"Er, hi." Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Hi." Remus was hesitant, wondering if this was just an image of Sirius, like the one of James' son back in January. He couldn't decide if he wanted it to be the real Sirius or not, but before he could contemplate it much longer, Sirius asked that very question.

"Did I bring you here? I mean, are you real, or like Harry?"

"You conjured the room?" Remus regarded his friend curiously, wondering if he was getting his hopes up by considering the coincidence of them both ending up in this replica of their dorm room. "I'm real. I mean, the room didn't provide me. And you're real, too, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I was just walking around, needed to think, you know. We'll be attending our final leaving feast in just over a week, and it's a little scary. I don't know that I'm ready for that world out there, not yet. There's so much I wish I'd done differently, so much I feel like I should have done before leaving this school."

Remus walked over and sat on his own bed, trying to be as casual and calm as possible. "What kind of stuff?"

"Oh, just stupid things really." Sirius shrugged. "I wish I'd paid more attention in Potions. I wish I hadn't had to deal with the stupid Slytherins, even though Snivellus hasn't been that bad lately."

"You know you shouldn't be calling him that." Remus pretended to pick at some non existent lint on his robes. "He's been a right decent guy, even though he can't let the other Slytherins see it. James worked things out with him anyway; you've got to trust James' instincts."

Sirius sighed. "I know. I guess he's really not that bad, just not someone I'd be friends with normally. Of course, my friends, you've all been great, but there's something missing. There's just… I feel like… like I'm missing out on something important, like there's something staring me in the face and I just don't know it. And I'm one of the only seventh years that doesn't have a date for the leaving ball - can you believe that? Me? Dateless?" He grinned widely, reminiscent of his cocky demeanour in the days of his frequent dating. Remus, however, saw through that. He knew Sirius hadn't been dating recently, had even heard him turn down a handsome Ravenclaw and some twin girls from Hufflepuff. He took a slow, deliberate breath, picking up the scent of the anxiety his friend was feeling right now.

"Padfoot?" He waited - watching as Sirius raised his head slightly but not truly enough to make eye contact. _This is it. I have to take my chances._ "You know something, you're right. There are things you could have done differently, and even though you are currently dateless for the ball, it doesn't have to stay that way."

Sirius crossed his arms and shrugged, but said nothing. Remus stood and moved to stand in front of him, their knees brushing lightly as Remus took one hand and reached for Sirius' chin. When he finally had eye contact, he felt his pulse jump to a new level of racing speeds. Leaning over his friend, he positioned his mouth just in front of Sirius' ear, hoping Sirius wouldn't miss the meaning in his almost-whispered statement. "There is something important staring you in the face, Padfoot. But even if you don't see it before we leave Hogwarts, I promise you it won't go away."

As two sets of blue eyes locked in a silent gaze, Remus smiled at the mix of hope and confusion he saw. Sirius' gaze was questioning, then briefly hopeful and eventually unreadable as he let his eyes drift to the floor. "Um, Moony I don't think you… er, that is… it's probably not what you think… I just need to get over it… I'll feel better about everything after school is over, right?" He glanced back up, trying his best to plaster calm, collected friendship on his face. He never quite got to perfect it though, because he suddenly found that something was impeding his ability to make facial expressions.

Sirius couldn't stop the small gasp as he felt Moony's lips on his, or the low moan as he felt a shock from the tongue that invaded his mouth after the gasp. Some tiny part of his mind was reeling with the shock and excitement and nervousness that came with kissing his best friend, but his actions were taken over by the surge of desire at finally having his dreams realized.

After the first tentative touch became a deeper kiss, Remus pulled Sirius from the bed and held him close, reaching up to tangle one hand in the raven locks he'd dreamed of for so long. His other hand pulled Sirius closer, so that they were touching at numerous points from head to toe. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Sirius relax and return the embrace, shifting his feet slightly to increase their contact even further.

Many dizzying moments later, they finally broke apart slightly and Remus was rewarded with an unprecedented look of wonder and happiness in that familiar blue gaze. "You…?"

"I…" he replied with a wolfish grin, teasing Sirius for his speechlessness.

Sirius gulped and gathered the courage that he knew the Sorting Hat must have seen inside of him seven years ago. Forcing himself to maintain eye contact, he looked intently at his closest friend, the one who knew him better than anyone, and he made a leap of faith. "I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know…" He paused. It was incredibly difficult to actually speak his thoughts.

"S'okay, Padfoot. I knew. And for the record, I'm not truly **that** fond of gherkins." Remus offered a sly grin as he remembered the effect his teasing had had on Sirius.

As the realization crossed the face of the raven haired wizard, he laughed, but pulled the werewolf in closer to test his new found courage. Finding absolutely no resistance, he dove in and kissed Remus again.

The thoroughly snogged pair snuck back into Gryffindor tower late that evening, quietly climbing into their separate beds with the hopes that they could keep this secret for the few remaining weeks of school.

ooOoo

**4. Better Man**

_As my soul heals the shame,   
I will grow through this pain,   
Lord I'm doing all I can,   
To be a better man  
__Better Man, Robbie Williams_

James wondered why he was wanted in the Headmaster's office. It wasn't until he opened the door and saw Lucius and Severus sitting there, that he had an inkling about what was happening.

"I'll make immediate arrangements for the both of you to learn Occlumency and Legilimency," Dumbledore was saying. "These skills will prove very useful in dealing with Voldemort." James couldn't remember seeing Dumbledore look so grave, and that last statement verified his suspicious.

"You've been approached, haven't you?" He looked back and forth between the two of them as he quickly pulled up a chair and silently declined the Headmaster's proffered lemon drops.

"Yes," Lucius answered. "By way of Narcissa Black's insipid smarminess. Though I had yet to receive the owl, she mentioned our impending marriage as well as my expected initiation. She also suggested that we see about extending the initiation to include Severus."

Severus interrupted, "We've since been informed that we won't actually receive the Dark Lord's mark until we've completed school and proven ourselves to his cause. Right now, it's simply a matter of ingratiating ourselves into the fold and adding force to his militia." The look of disgust on Sev's face told James that the Slytherin truly detested the idea.

Lucius nodded and looked toward Dumbledore to continue the explanation. The Headmaster smiled, sparking the incessant twinkle once again as he glanced back and forth between the two former rivals. "I understand that the three of you have been meeting surreptitiously for quite some time now." He paused to watch them all nod in agreement. "I think perhaps it would be wise to continue this. You can keep an eye on each other."

James was still confused, he didn't understand why he was directly involved in this meeting but the Headmaster (as usual) seemed to sense his thoughts. "You, Mr. Potter, will be charged with the responsibility of getting information from Misters Malfoy and Snape after each of their meetings. You will then bring that information to me so that we can determine the best course of action."

It finally began to dawn on him. "They're going to spy for us?" He wasn't quite successful in keeping the combination of surprise and reverence out of his voice.

"Indeed." Snape's old sardonic tone was resurfacing, but James did his best to ignore it, concentrating instead on the amazing task these two were undertaking and the bravery that it would take. He'd known this day would come - they all had. But it hadn't been expected so soon, while they were still in school, still so young. _With that kind of courage, it's a wonder they weren't Gryffindors_, he pondered in awe.

He was still thinking this that evening when they met in the Room of Requirement again. Looking at the teens, he marvelled at the knowledge that they had just agreed to put their very lives on the line day after day. Finally, curiosity got the better of him. He had to ask.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

James hesitated. He and Severus had developed a bit of a friendship and he didn't particularly want to alienate the man now, but he knew that his curiosity would not be satisfied until he asked. "I was just wondering, knowing what you know of the future and the wars and everything, and knowing that we can prevent some of these things if we're careful, why would you agree to go down the same path you did before? I mean, were you tempted to avoid it, not take the mark, not work as a spy? Doesn't it frighten you?"

For the slightest of moments, James thought that he had indeed offended his new friend, but when Severus met his gaze, it was clear that this was a silence of thought, not of anger. "Yes, it frightens me a great deal, and I suppose the idea of avoidance crossed my mind. I never really entertained it, though. I don't know exactly what happened in that other timeline, but some of Lucius' memories suggest that I became very distant and alone just before accepting the mark. Based on our knowledge of the different relationships in that timeline, I think that I may have joined out of a warped sense of loyalty and as part of a quest for an end to my loneliness."

He looked to Lucius, who simply smiled and picked up one smooth and elegant hand. Severus seemed to lose himself in thought as he watched Lucius' fingers gently trailing over his own. After another brief silence, he spoke again. "We discussed this in detail and decided that if either of us were going to join, we both would join. I feel that the good I can do will far outweigh the negative aspects I'll have to deal with…" He looked to Lucius, making it clear that the rest of this explanation was up to the blonde.

Lucius sighed, and looked up at James. "Potter," he said, obviously trying to hold in his emotions by appearing as distant as possible. "You saw the future me, you saw what that version of me had done to Draco. I know things can be different, but I can't help feeling the guilt and shame of knowing that was me. A different timeline, a different set of circumstances, it doesn't matter. To know that I had – have – the ability to be that cruel and heartless, it's humbling. I've never really been like that. So now – I'm doing what I feel I need to in order to make that better. I'm trying to make sure that in this timeline, I grow up to be a better man than the Lucius Malfoy that we saw."

ooOoo

**5. Same Direction**

_There are few of us who will ever know,   
we're counting our every days.   
I'm not sure about, you're not sure about,   
why things are going this way.   
And we all just need the same things,   
I tell you what I know,   
we're heading in the same direction, so never let it go.   
__Same Direction, INXS_

Their time at Hogwarts ended with the usual bang and flourish. With the knowledge of the approaching war and the horrors that might come about in the future, James and Lucius made the most of their summer before the serious task of growing up began. Both young men understood the weight of responsibility on their shoulders, but they had support – James in his tried and true friends and his still-blossoming romance with Lily; Lucius in his steady relationship with Severus, and his newfound friendship with James.

As the summer drew to a close, the Marauders broke up – Sirius and James began Auror training with Lily. They all had similar goals in wanting to work for the Ministry. Remus – well his options had been sorely limited by his 'condition' as many would delicately put it. Fortunately, Dumbledore had need of his services in his newly developed Order of the Phoenix, which gave the werewolf plenty of opportunity to meet with his lover, yet keep up with studies that would eventually see him become a Professor. Remus was ever so grateful for the opportunity to study teaching via Muggle university.

Nobody was more concerned about Peter's future than James. He'd never told the others what he learned about Peter's alliances in the future, but had tried to act 'normal' around his quiet friend, being sure to include him and hoping that Peter wouldn't feel ostracized. His NEWT scores didn't allow him to get into the Auror program, but he didn't seem perturbed at this outcome.

The quiet and unassuming Marauder took up working odd hours at the Hog's Head, in Hogsmeade, and was often skiving off invitations to join the other Marauders. This worried James no end, and he knew that he would have to go into damage control soon, lest he lose the friendship, and let him wander down the dark path.

Lucius and Severus were slowly working their way up the ranks in Voldemort's Death Eaters by providing him with potions for everything imaginable. It created a great deal of conflict within them both when they knew that their work was likely to cause the death of any number of innocent victims. It was only by reminding themselves that they were working toward the greater good that either of them was able to continue.

Narcissa had been pushing Lucius to set a date for the wedding, and as the blonde reluctantly chose a date, Severus began spending more time on some further research projects. Lucius wanted to hold off the inevitable date as long as possible, but knew they had to be married before their twenty-first birthdays. In the end, Lucius asked Severus to pull a date out of a hat. The blonde reluctantly took the slip of parchment his lover pulled out of the hat, and groaned as he realised the irony of the date that fate dealt him.

"March 20th. That's the Spring equinox. A time for joy and growth and new, happy beginnings. It would be the perfect date for a ceremony with you, Sev."

"Perhaps next year, then? After you've managed to get rid of Narcissa?" Severus smiled reassuringly, hoping to let Lucius know that it would make no difference. "You know I'll be here throughout it all."

"I know. And I love you for it."

As Lucius dragged his heels and reluctantly chose a date for his arranged marriage to Narcissa Black, James and Lily were joyously planning a wonderful wedding. They reluctantly chose to wait until after their Auror training was finished. The 18 months of extensive training and testing were tiresome yet exhilarating for them both, but they were quite happy when it was over and they could truly begin to plan their future. They were looking forward to the traditional wizarding ceremony and the party to follow. Having asked Peter, Remus and Sirius to stand with him, James was perhaps less nervous than many men would be. He knew that he and Lily were made for each other and, having felt the continued strengthening of their still forming _junctum__ aeternus_ bond, he had no doubts about their love and respect for one another.

The Marauders had managed to stay close, despite their hectic lives, with the frequent exception of Peter. The problem of Peter was still a constant worry for James. He guessed that the biggest stumbling block in their ongoing friendship was the fact that during their training, Peter had not received the private invitation to join the Order. James just wasn't sure if his friend even knew about the secretive group, but he knew how he would feel had he been left out of the loop. An idea had been forming in his mind, and as he finished his training, and began full time work at the Ministry, James found himself outside the Hog's Head.

He steeled himself against the suspicious glances from the other patrons of the pub as he walked through the door and directly over to the bar. Peter was quite obviously surprised to see him, but smiled congenially and offered him a beer. James waved it away and asked for a butterbeer instead. "On duty of course. Can't upset old Mad Eye!" he grinned at his friend.

"What brings you down here?" Peter asked his eyes darting around the room quickly. James noticed how tense his friend was.

"Looking for you, of course. You haven't been around much lately. It's no crime for a bloke to look up one of his best mates, is it?"

Peter smiled, reminding James again of the closeness they had held in their earlier years at Hogwarts. He was desperately hoping to hold on to that, not willing to accept that his old friend could truly betray him in such a horrid way.

"Sure Prongs, it's nice to see you. We should get together sometime and hang out, just the two of us."

The atmosphere in the room seemed to shift. James couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about that statement that made him slightly uneasy. _Rodents are vermin_. Harry's voice rang in his ears despite his attempts to ignore it. He just wanted to give Peter a chance to be different, and he wasn't sure that could happen if he didn't truly believe. He smiled at Peter, hoping to cover up his inner conflict, and addressed the other reason he had come here.

"That would be great. I'm sure Remus and Sirius would love to see you too. I was also thinking, maybe you'd like to help me with a project."

"What kind of project is that?" Peter seemed suspicious now. Or was that James' imagination?

"Well," he paused, reminding himself that it wouldn't be prudent to release any Order information to a non-member. He would have to approach this from an Auror standpoint. He spoke in a near whisper, "In our training at the Ministry, we're always being told to keep our eyes on people, look for suspicious behaviour, report to our trainers if we see any malevolent types… you know." He took a sip of his butterbeer, eyeing Peter over the brown glass bottle, searching for some sort of reaction. "So," he continued, his voice even lower than before. "I thought maybe you could let me know if you see anything like that around here. I mean, we all know the reputation of this place… and if you saw something odd and I could check it out, well, it could help me with my studies at the Ministry. Lily's showing me up in all our class work and our field training, just like always. It could really help me out." James offered his most sincere smile, hoping that Peter would see this as a secret between friends, a trusting confidence, a reason to be a faithful friend.

"Sure, James. No problem. I'll let you know if I see anything. I'd better get back to work now, though. Let me know when you'd like to get together for lunch or something, okay?" Peter quickly dismissed James. A little too quickly for James' liking, but he brushed his overactive imagination away.

James merely nodded his head toward Peter's already retreating back. He knew that everything on the surface had seemed friendly and normal, but he couldn't help the nagging suspicion that something hadn't been as smooth as it had seemed.

oo0oo

**6. Sacred Love**

_I've been up, I've been down,   
I've been lonesome, in this godless town,   
You're my religion, you're my church,   
You're the holy grail at the end of my search,   
Have I been down on my knees for long enough?   
I've been searching the planet to find, Sacred Love  
__Sacred Love, Sting_

January 19th, 1979 dawned crisp and clear at Godric's Hollow. James had decorated the house as a wedding gift to Lily as soon as he knew that she approved of them living there. The handfasting would be held in the backyard with the aide of some warming charms and the area was already prepared, but James wanted to add a special touch before Lily or the guests arrived. He ran outside and began meticulously casting charms and conjuring his surprise. As he worked, he hopped back and forth trying to keep his bare feet warm, thankful he'd had enough forethought to grab his dressing gown and throw it over his boxers. He hadn't thought about the fact that the strong warming charms prepared for later in the day wouldn't be active this early. Stepping back, he looked around the grounds, checking his handiwork. Finally satisfied, he ran back inside to take a hot shower and get dressed.

"Prongs?" James smiled as he stepped from the shower and heard two voices calling his name in unison.

"Be out in a minute, I was just in the shower," he called back. James quickly smoothed his hair and cast a drying charm, as he headed toward the wardrobe for the custom tailored dress robes he would wear during the ceremony.

Finally ready, he eased down the stairs looking forward to a little quiet time with his friends before his parents and the other guests began to arrive. He had not been expecting to find those same friends in a lip lock on his sofa! _It's about bloody time,_ he thought before clearing his throat and trying to withhold his chuckles.

"Oh, uh Prongs, we uh..." Sirius scrambled for words, completely unprepared for this explanation. Despite having spent nearly two years with Remus, he was still quite shy about the whole thing and was worried that telling people would somehow ruin the magic they shared.

Remus, for his part, simply smiled and held Sirius closer to him, waiting to see how long his lover would stammer over his words. He'd felt there was nothing to worry about, but didn't want to push Sirius into anything. He'd also found it quite fun to know that he had something so big that Peter and James knew nothing about. Nevertheless, he didn't say a word now as Sirius searched for words and James simply grinned at the both of them.

Sirius was greatly relieved when James finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "It's about bloody time! Seems I've been waiting about four years for you two to get it through your heads that you're absolutely nutters for each other. What finally brought it out today?"

"Well, uh, you see, we uh... Hmmmm," Sirius stuttered again, this time bringing chuckles from both Moony and Prongs.

"What my eloquently gifted boyfriend is trying to tell you is that this has been going on since just before the end of school. We were just a keeping it to ourselves for a while." Remus smiled at his lover the whole time, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

James contemplated this for a moment, trying to determine whether or not he felt left out, slighted, betrayed or anything of the sort. Finally deciding that he understood their desire to keep it quiet, he realised he couldn't possibly fault them for their secrecy. "I just have one thing to say about that. One of you had better tell Lily before she finds out some other way." The three friends laughed together, all being quite aware of Lily's temper and her unhappiness at being left out of things.

Peter arrived moments later and James was pleased to realise that he was genuinely glad to see his friend, despite his worries of that friend's possible betrayal. "It's about time you got here Peter! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

Peter took the jibe in good stride, grinning and rolling his eyes. "Well you know, I have _so_ many other commitments, it was difficult to squeeze this in."

"That's only because you've been so busy squeezing Gloria!"

Sirius chimed in with his boyfriend, adding "and she's got **a lot** to squeeze," as he mimed grasping a pair of rather large invisible breasts. Peter had the decency to blush at the complete accuracy of these comments, but refrained from saying a word.

In a moment of uncharacteristic straightforwardness, Peter quickly eyed the close proximity of Padfoot and Moony and came to the quite logical and accurate conclusion. "You two are dating, aren't you?"

Remus simply grinned and pulled Sirius closer. "Looks like the dog's out of the bag now."

"Hey, why do I have to be the one in a bag?" Remus laughed and prevented any further indignant protest with a relatively chaste kiss.

"Okay, guys, get a room," Peter interrupted. "Honestly, you'd think there was nothing in the world but sex the way you act!"

Before anyone could defend themselves against that remark, a chime sounded to warn James that there were only thirty minutes left before the beginning of his ceremony. "Oh Merlin! It's almost time! Did you lot see the flowers? Do they look all right? Does my hair look decent? Lily'll hate it if my hair's sticking up in 20 different directions in all our photos. Peter did you get the rings engraved? You do have them with you, right? Please tell me you have them with you?"

There were moments of utter silence in the room as the other three Marauders looked at their rambling friend in wonderment. James glanced from one to another, trying to figure out why no one was answering him. The completely oblivious expression sent them into gales of laughter.

"Yes, Prongs," Peter answered as he gasped for breath a minute later. "I had them engraved, made sure it was correct and I have the rings here." He pulled the Celtic inspired platinum bands out for James' inspection and approval, and then carefully replaced them in the deep pocket of his robe until the appropriate time in the ceremony.

"I still don't see why you asked Peter to handle the rings," Sirius pouted.

"Because, Sirius, I knew you would lose them and I suspected Remus was preoccupied with something – guess know I know who it is! Besides, who else but the only other Marauder could do the job? Peter's trustworthy and willing to help out a friend!" James hoped those statements would continue to be true in other areas of their lives. He couldn't imagine what might have turned Peter toward Voldemort in that alternate future, but he didn't want to think of losing his friend in such a way.

They had a good laugh together as James was surreptitiously led toward the backyard by the three closest friends of his life. He couldn't help but wish his new friends, Lucius and Severus, could be here. They had quietly sent their best wishes for the happy couple and expressed their regret in missing the ceremony. He knew, with their delicate positions as spies for the Order, that it would be far too dangerous to advertise their friendship, but he missed them regardless.

Finally, the guests were present, Albus Dumbledore had taken his place as presiding figure in the centre of the garden along with the closest friends of the happy couple, the warming charms were working just as they should and the bride and groom were ready and waiting. Lily wore dress robes of a lovely emerald green. The green contrasted perfectly against her long tresses – tresses that wound in long ringlets down her back and across her shoulders. James approached the garden from the opposite side to Lily; resplendent in his royal blue dress robes, his hair managing to somewhat behave itself.

It was clear to everyone that Lily was taken by surprise upon seeing the hundreds of lilies that lined the edges of the circular clearing, the pathway and the centre where the ceremony would be. As her eyes began to tear up, Albus nodded to them both and they walked along the lily-lined path towards each other.

"Lily Evans, why do you come here today?"

"I come to seek union with my beloved."

"How do you seek it?"

"With perfect love and perfect trust."

Albus nodded his head and smiled at Lily before turning to the groom. "James Potter, why do you come here today?"

"I come to seek union with my beloved."

"How do you seek it?"

"With perfect love and perfect trust."

Addressing the handfasting party and guests in attendance, Albus said, "The couple you see before you have come to seek union with one another in a state of perfect love and perfect trust. Meaning that they accept each other as human and therefore fallible, they trust each other and themselves to be only who they are and they offer to love both the positive and the negative in their partners. If there are any reasons they should not be joined, let them be brought forth now."

James and Lily smiled at each other silently during the brief pause before Albus spoke again. "A complete union must include a joining of body, mind and soul, for these are aspects of each of us and cannot exist individually."

Peter stepped forward to address the couple in his solemn yet slightly timid manner. "Lily, do you promise your body to James and only James?"

"I do"

"James, do you promise your body to Lily and only Lily?"

"I do"

"This physical promise allows for coupling and pleasure, comfort and aid, but may also include pain as such is the nature of life. Do you accept it as such?"

"We do."

"Then I ask blessings from the gods on your physical promise and union, that you withhold to these promises so long as this love may last."

Peter stepped back as Remus moved forward to speak. "Lily, do you promise to share your mind, your thoughts, your fears, your joys with James in this union?"

"I do."

"James, do you promise to share your mind, your thoughts, your fears, your joys with Lily in this union?"

"I do."

"This mental promise requires clear and open communication, a willingness to listen and understand, acceptance and compromise, the ability to forgive when hurtful words are said, and absolute trust. Do you accept it as such?"

"We do."

"Then I ask blessings from the gods on your mental promise and union, that you withhold to these promises as long as this love may last."

As Sirius and Remus exchanged places, James sent a silent prayer to the powers that be to prevent Sirius from pulling any of his usual pranks during the ceremony. He honestly didn't expect it, but was just the slightest bit worried nonetheless. Sirius, for his part, was the perfect picture of genuine sincerity despite his cheeky grin.

"Lily, do you offer and promise to share your soul with James as an aspect of this union?"

"I do."

"James, do you offer and promise to share your soul with Lily as an aspect of this union?"

"I do."

"This soul offer is separate and individual from any natural soul bonds you may have now or in the future. This promise includes a willingness to know and respect one another for the beings that you are, acknowledge both your own and each other's spiritual needs and offer magical support and aid when needed. Do you accept it as such?"

"We do."

"The I ask blessings from the gods on your soul offer, promise and union, that you withhold to these promises as long as this love may last."

Sirius stepped back, proud of himself for having paid attention, remembering his part and not doing anything to ruin the memories for his friends. He found himself unexpectedly gazing at Remus as Albus finished the ceremony.

"As you promise these things to each other, do you do so willingly and without coercion?"

"We do"

"Join hands please."

James and Lily faced each other and grasped hands, right to right and left to left, so that their joined hands crossed between them to form an 'x'. In fact, when viewed from above, their bodies and joined hands would form a figure 8, an ancient magical symbol for joined lives. Albus stepped forward and held his wand just over their hands. _"ligare manus, adunare amor."_

A red satin ribbon emerged from Dumbledore's wand, winding an ancient and intricate pattern around their hands. As the handfasting ribbon completed its weaving, the energy of the wizarding couple and the natural bond they had begun forming long ago began to surge. The tendrils of magic swirled, first around their entire bodies in a rounded shape, then just along the surface of their skin before finally concentrating itself along the lines of the satin ribbon and following the pattern of the weaving. Albus waved his wand quickly in a circle, releasing the ribbon which magically unwound and fell to the ground. "joined hands, joined love – the tie is open, but never broken. As it would be impossible to be physically together at all times, we wear rings to represent and extend our bonds. Do you have rings?"

Peter stepped forward and handed the recently engraved platinum rings to Albus who charmed them quietly with the traditional protective spells before presenting them to the bride and groom. Lily took James' ring and put it on his finger, looking him deep in the eyes as she said her vows. "I pledge to you my body, mind and soul, in love and trust. I recognize that I may upset or hurt you, but I promise it will not be my intent. I recognize that you have no intent to upset or hurt me, and I promise I will offer forgiveness. I know that life will have its good and bad points, and I believe that sharing them with you will make the good ones better and the bad ones bearable. I have faith in our love, a faith I never knew I could have. You've been my stability, you've brought me laughter, you've offered me friendship and you've given me love. I love you, body, mind and soul, and look forward to sharing my life with you."

As James reached for the remaining ring, he was inundated with memories of the future again. Flashes of Harry and Draco invaded his head; the shock of learning that he had a son, the pride he developed for that son, and the moments when he had seen Lily's essence looking out through Harry's eyes. James smiled in the knowledge that he was currently taking one of the major steps that would bring about his future family. He had never had more faith in the future than he did this moment. Placing the ring gently on Lily's finger, he forgot what he'd planned and spoke directly from the heart.

"I have loved you longer than I knew, and will love you long after I know nothing else. I believe in our union and I have faith that we have shining futures ahead of us. I look forward to spending that future with you because I want to be the best person I can be and you are the one who brings that out in me. You've shown me how to be responsible and to think for myself. When we're together I feel like a part of something larger than myself yet even when we're apart I feel connected for I know that our hearts and our souls are wound together and will keep us holding onto each other. Lily, you have a beauty of spirit that outshines all those around us and I'm honoured to have that directed toward me."

Albus, the handfasting party, and the guests present all politely ignored the random sniffles from some of the ladies present. After waiting a moment for guests to collect themselves, Albus spoke again.

"With the promises given and received, the binding of hands and the exchanging of rings, you, Lily Evans and you, James Potter, have willingly entered into a loving and trusting union as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. May nothing end this union but the end of love itself."

As the newly married couple kissed, the tendrils of radiant energy swirled about them once more, this time emerging along their chakra lines and forming a twisting surging rainbow that twirled and whirled and wove its way into a contiguous figure 8 around and between their bodies.__

After the ceremony, the guests mingled while the newlywed couple changed into less formal clothes and warm cloaks in preparation for their departure. Albus and Minerva were discussing the beauty of the handfasting and their pleasure at seeing their former students so happy.

"What of Lily's family, Albus? I don't recall seeing any of them here today."

"It is my understanding that her only remaining family are extremely intolerant of Wizards and Magic. I believe she made the decision to leave that unpleasantness out of her beautiful memories of the day."

"I see. Well, they've both got enough friends and James' family, I'm sure they'll never be lonely. The Potter's seem very happy with the union."

Dumbledore smiled as he cast a glance toward the elder Potter couple. They were talking amicably with Sirius, Remus and Peter, laughing as the three friends were apparently recounting some humorous anecdote. Mr. Potter looked over to see the Headmaster watching him, then leaned toward his wife and whispered in her ear. She looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly then back to her husband before nodding and returning her attention to the previous conversation.

Mr. Charles Potter excused himself and approached the Hogwarts leaders. "Rachel and I would like to tell you how very much we appreciate all you've done for James and Lily. I believe James has grown into a respectable young man and your teaching staff has been one of the bigger influences on his life for years."

"No need to thank us for simply doing our jobs, Mr. Potter."

"Please, Professor McGonagall, I feel the need to thank you, and I would prefer you call me Charles."

The professor smiled her acceptance as Charles turned his attention to Albus. "I do have a question for you, about the ceremony."

"Was there a problem?"

"Oh, no! It was possibly the most moving handfasting I've ever had the pleasure to witness. I was just curious about the end of it. The magic and energy that swirled around them was like nothing I've ever seen before, anywhere."

"Ahhh," said Albus, understanding dawning in his eyes. "That is the quite rare result of combining a handfasting ceremony with the completion of a naturally forming _junctum__ aeternus_ bond."

"_Juntum__ aeternus_, you say?" Charles paused, contemplating. "Well, that's one more reason to be happy for them. James hadn't told me about it."

"Yes. James and Lily Potter have a number of very special things in their favour. I have a strong feeling that great things will come of this union."

ooOoo

**7. Feel**

_I just wanna feel real love   
__fill__ the home that I live in,   
__cause__ I got too much life   
__running__ through my veins,   
__going__ to waste,   
__and__ I need to feel real love   
__and__ the life everafter  
__Feel, Robbie Williams_

"Happy Ostara, Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes and turned a surly look toward his bonded. He knew what Sev was trying to do, but it wasn't helping. March 20, 1979 had arrived and there was no doubt it would be one of the worst days of his life. Marrying Narcissa Black was one of Lucius' worst nightmares and had been for years. He sighed as he rolled out of bed, grumbling under his breath as the royal blue satin sheets got twisted around his right leg. Finally freeing himself, he shuffled off to the bathroom in hopes that a nice, hot shower would lift his spirits enough to keep him from committing murder on this day.

Severus watched the spectacle with a sad smile, knowing precisely what was on his lover's mind. It wouldn't be a good day for either of them, and frankly, he was concerned about the effects of this marriage on their _junctum__ aeternus_ bond. He didn't know that there'd ever been a case of a bonded person marrying a third party. At least it was just going to be a straightforward official ceremony. He had a feeling that the older, traditional handfasting would have been much more difficult to deal with as that ceremony brought magic and emotion into the picture. This would be more like a business arrangement, which is what it had indeed been, with Lucius' mother, and Narcissa's aunt arranging the whole marriage.

Climbing from the bed, Severus reached for his dressing gown and listened closely to verify that Lucius was in the shower. He strode purposefully into the library down the hall, a plan in mind to lift Lucius' spirits. Throwing floo powder into the fireplace, he called for the Potter residence.

"Morning Sev, how are things going? Nothing's wrong I hope?" James was immediately concerned that there was an Order problem, but hoped it was a social call.

"Good morning. It's nothing life threatening, but something is wrong and I'm hoping you can help me."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need something to improve Lucius' state of mind. With the day of the wedding finally here, he is having a difficult time of things and I believe some happy memories to reinforce his reasons for this farce could possibly provide the impetus needed to facilitate his continued participation."

James shook his head slightly, thinking it was entirely too early in the morning for such vocabulary. Still, he thought he knew what Sev was asking for. "You need my help with happy memories of Draco?"

"Precisely."

"I'll gather them for you. I still have Lucius' memsphere as well, because he left it with Albus after the last Order meeting. I'll just arrange them together and floo over in an hour or two, if that's all right."

"That would be fine. Thank you." Severus paused, realizing that he wasn't quite being as grateful as he felt. "I really appreciate it, especially on such short notice. Lucius is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks Sev. I'm lucky to have friends like you and Lucius as well. See you later."

James' head disappeared from the fire before Severus could respond to that last statement. He hadn't thought of Potter as a friend, but in retrospect, he supposed it was true. Potter was likely closer to Severus than anyone else, save Lucius, of course. As he set about choosing his robes for the day and cast a couple of charms to straighten the bedclothes and brighten the room, he didn't even realize he was smiling.

One benefit of their bond that neither Slytherin was aware of was the fact that their moods could influence each other at times. Severus' ruminations about friendship had brought happy thoughts to mind. He found that he rather enjoyed the notion of having a friend and wouldn't mind having more if the opportunity presented itself. As he thought about these things and waited for Lucius to finish his shower, Severus put the final touches on his wedding gifts. He'd been working on these potions for months, gathering materials, double checking references, making sure everything was just right. One of them involved an intricate brewing process which required nearly six weeks to complete. Once satisfied that the potions were ready, he bottled them and gently placed them into the specially padded box designed to hold the crystal phials. Between his pleasure at the completed gift and his newfound joy at realising he had a friend, Sev's mood was elevated enough that it had already managed to brighten Lucius' disposition as well.

Lucius left the bathroom and snuck up behind Severus and pulled the dark haired man close to him, thrilled by the sensation of the satin dressing gown pressed against his still damp chest. He heard Sev's breath catch in his throat and felt a slight tremor go through the man as he pulled the dark hair to the side, exposing the gentle curve of his neck. "I don't know how you do it, but you seem to make me feel better about things, just by being close to me."

"Perhaps it's because I love you?" Severus leaned into the touch, please to know that Lucius was handling his impending marriage fairly well.

"Do you think love is enough to do that?" Severus shivered slightly as he felt his lover's breath ghost across his skin. The hands that were beginning to roam slowly up and down his torso were igniting sparks of desire and anticipation within him.

"Perhaps it's the bond, then."

"Perhaps. All I know is that the closer I am to you, the better I feel. And the closer you are to me, the longer that feeling lasts. I have a harrowing time ahead of me and I want to feel as good as possible before I face it."

Severus smiled. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. "So, what do you suggest?" He twitched ever so slightly as the hand exploring his right side brushed gently against a ticklish spot he'd never even known he had.

"I suggest that you offer your assistance and acquiesce to my desires. I want to kiss you and hold you and stroke you. I want to bring you to a level of desire that you won't soon forget, so that you are burning inside and out with it. Then I want to taste you - your neck, your shoulders, your chest, your stomach. I want to twirl my tongue around your navel and watch you squirm in pleasure. I want to kiss your feet and nibble on your ankles and lick the sensitive spot behind your knees. I want to bite you on the inside of your thigh, just enough to make you gasp and jerk in surprise and before you can get your wits about you, I want to swallow your shaft and bring you just to the edge. Next I want to turn you over and place kisses all the way down your spine, carefully licking and sucking at each of your vertebrae before flicking my tongue across the cleft of your arse. I want to pleasure you with my tongue, to offer you a feeling of intimacy and passion that we've never shared before. And then I want to bury myself so deeply inside of you that we both forget where you begin and I end. I want to set a rhythm reminiscent of the ritual drums and pound it out for hours, slowly at first, then speeding up, in time with our heartbeats. I want to make you feel me like you've never felt me before, deep inside you, body mind and soul. And when that's all over and we've both spent ourselves, I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you and pet you and tell you how much I love you until we've both gained enough strength to start over and then I want to surround you to show you that I am yours and only yours."

Severus was panting in anticipation and struggled to keep his wits about him long enough to set an alarm on the floo and guide Lucius back into the bedroom. "I submit. Do as you like."

Lucius felt that there could be nothing more sexy and desirable in the world than his dark-haired lover in a vibrant green satin dressing gown offering submission.

It was quickly nearing lunchtime when Severus and Lucius heard the floo chime signalling a visitor. They had only just caught their breath after a third passionate entanglement and were still holding one another closely in the sated afterglow.

"Hello? Sev? Stripe?" James Potter's voice rang out from the living room.

"Just a moment Potter, we'll be right out." Severus turned to Lucius and said in a quieter tone, "Stripe? He calls you Stripe?"

Lucius shrugged. "He started it a few months after I completed my animagus training. Said that I had to have a nickname. Remus, Sirius and Peter seemed in complete agreement with him, though I'm not sure I know why. I still strongly suspect they all have animagus forms."

Sev shook his head. "Potter and Black may, possibly even Pettigrew if he's got enough smarts to handle the intricate spells and detailed theory, but I doubt it of Lupin. I'm not entirely certain it's possible for a werewolf to take on another form." Severus had spent enough time around James and, by default, around Black and Lupin, that he had finally managed to forgive Black for the prank of fifth year. He was still a little nervous around Lupin, especially if it were within a few days of the full moon.

Finally dressed, the two Slytherins entered the living room to find James comfortably seated on the sofa, sipping at a cup of tea which had obviously been delivered by an attentive house elf. "James," Severus nodded cordially as he and Lucius made themselves comfortable as well.

"Severus," James responded. "I'm sorry to have interrupted." He looked over at Lucius, obviously thinking that the man didn't seem to need any cheering up. _No wonder_, he thought, _if they've been at it all morning!_ "I've completed your request," he added. It seemed somewhat pointless, knowing that Severus would fully expect that if the memories were not prepared, James would not be there. He just didn't know what else to say.

"Request?" Lucius was watching the stilted interaction between his lover and his friend with increasing interest.

"I contacted him this morning, and asked him to prepare something special for you, something to remind you of the importance of this day." Severus smiled as he moved over to sit next to Lucius and wrap his arms around the blonde.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Oh." The sarcasm was thick as he continued, "thank you for that. I had unfortunately allowed myself to temporarily forget that I was scheduled to wed Narcissa Black in just a few hours."

"Now, love, none of that. I believe you'll enjoy this. James, if you would?"

James nodded and set the memsphere on the table. Waving his wand, he muttered a spell that Lucius recognized as slightly different from the usual trigger. He watched in interest, wondering what this was about. As Severus spelled the room into near darkness and Lucius saw the ghostly images of himself and Harry, he began to understand.

_"You're involved with Draco, aren't you?"_

_"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sure this is because of the way I - er - greeted you last night. I am so sorry for that, I hope you understand. . ."_

_"Harry," I knew if I didn't interrupt him, he could have gone on and on. "It's quite all right. I can understand the confusion. It was a bit confusing for all of us. But, you haven't answered my question. Are you and Draco involved?"_

_"Yes, just recently."_

Lucius smiled. He remembered that moment – it was the moment that he began to feel like a father, and he was pleased to hear that his son had found someone to care for.

_Once Draco had entered the office and Harry was satisfied that his charms were properly reapplied, there was an awkward moment as the three teens looked at each other. Harry broke the silence._

_"Dad?"___

_Draco and James both looked at him with relief mixed with pride and love. Draco took a deep breath, thankful that Harry had truly listened to him and was giving James a chance while they could spend time together._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Draco."_

_Draco opened his mouth to remind Harry that they'd already met, but paused when his mind finally caught up with Harry's words. 'He called James Dad. He called me his boyfriend.' Draco suddenly understood that this introduction was a formality, a bit of normalcy for a teen and his father. It was something Harry had missed out on throughout his life._

_Draco stepped forward, offering his hand, and smiled at James. "Pleased to meet you, Sir."_

_James smiled back and accepted the handshake. He, too, recognized the significance of this. It was as meaningful for him as for Harry. Maybe even more so._

_"Nice to meet you, too, Draco."_

_Harry sat down, motioning for the others to do the same. Looking at James, he thought about what he imagined would be a normal conversation. "Draco is the Slytherin seeker, Dad." He wanted to share information about his boyfriend, and even brag about him a bit. "He's never lost a game against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Even when Cho Chang was the Ravenclaw seeker - and she was really good - but she could never beat Dray. And he's at the top of our class in Potions, it just comes naturally to him."_

_"Harry - stop," Draco felt himself blushing, wondering why he was embarrassed by these compliments. "He doesn't want to hear all this stuff." He tried to sneak a glance at James, only to realize it wasn't possible as James was looking directly at him. James smiled at Draco, looking for all the world like the happy father of a seventeen year old. 'Harry would have been a happy kid if he'd grown up with his parents.' Draco was certain of this._

_"Don't worry, Draco. I do want to hear it. I'd like to learn more about you both. And you should be flattered that he wants to brag about you." James turned to Harry, "What about you? Do you play Quidditch?"_

_Draco sighed. He'd never seen Harry so modest. He could understand modesty in regards to being the Boy-Who-Lived. That was something he really had no control over. But Harry's talent in Quidditch wasn't just happenstance. Even as a competitor, Draco had to admit that Harry had a natural skill and was very good as a seeker. Deciding that someone needed to speak up for Harry, Draco interrupted. "Harry was placed on the team as seeker because of his natural skill. If I remember correctly, that day with the Remembrall was his first time ever on a broom, and it was simply amazing. He was the youngest seeker in a century and he's brought Gryffindor their best record in over a decade."_

_They had stood there uncomfortably in relative silence for a few moments after moving to the adjacent room. Eventually, Draco decided that someone would need to speak first._

_"Was all that true? What Harry said in there?"_

_"What he said about me was true. The me that I am now. I don't know about my future self, but knowing Narcissa, I'd say it's a highly probable outcome. I'm disappointed in myself though. I hate to think that I would be so easily controlled by her."_

_"Love can make you do strange things. That's what I've heard anyway."_

_"Love has nothing to do with it. I'd say that if Harry's explanation is correct, I'm going to marry Narcissa because my mother expects me to. We're going to raise you together for appearances and by the time you're three or four she'll have complete control over me. She's never hesitated to use magic to get what she wants from people. She certainly wouldn't see anything wrong with cursing me if I don't do as she asks. Yes, I'd say my only chance would be to avoid it all together. I'll have to find a way to get out of it sometime between 1981 and 1983. That'll be my only hope."_

_"Why not just refuse to marry her?"_

_Lucius looked honestly surprised at the suggestion, but didn't hesitate to answer. "Because if I don't marry her, I'll never have you."_

_Draco was speechless. That simple statement, as casual as it was, told Draco that he was loved. His father was willing to walk knowingly into an unhappy marriage with a dark, controlling woman and hope for a way out, just so Draco could be born. Lucius watched the stunned expression on Draco's face as it faded into reverence and respect. He saw the glimmer in Draco's eyes as they watered slightly. _

_"Yes, Draco, I'm willing to marry her. Even with my memory obliviated, I can't help but hope that some part of me will remember this and maybe it will make a difference. Maybe I can raise you better, without working for that psychotic git, without catering to your mother's darker desires. I know we aren't supposed to change your past, but I can't help hoping maybe we can anyway."_

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"___

_"For saying that.__ I'm sure Dumbledore's memory charm will make all those possibilities non-existent, but it means a lot to me to hear you say these things and I'll be able to remember it, even if you don't. I'll have this memory and this knowledge for the rest of my life. Knowing that you were once like this, maybe I can even try talking to you now, see if there's any of this compassion and goodness left. It gives me hope."_

_"I'm glad. Everyone needs hope, especially during times like these."_

_"I suppose you're right."_

_They stood in silence, yet again, until Draco gave in to his sudden urge to hug this man who would become his father. He didn't recall ever being affectionate toward his father. It wasn't considered appropriate. Lucius didn't have time for it. Voldemort would disapprove. There were a number of reasons, but none of them mattered, because those reasons didn't apply to the seventeen year old Lucius that was here and was showing Draco that he wasn't all bad._

_Lucius hugged back, tightly. He was overwhelmed with emotion, caught up in the sensation of hugging his son and allowing his brain to play with the whole future/past/memory/father/son thing for a moment. "Thank you," he whispered._

_Draco leaned back, stepping out of their embrace. "For what?"_

_"For giving me a chance.__ From what I've heard of your father, I'm surprised you would speak to me."_

_"Harry said you cared," Draco shrugged. "I know Harry well enough to know that he knows what he's talking about."_

Once the images faded and Sev spelled the lights up again, he and James realised simultaneously that Lucius was silently fighting the tears that had welled up in his eyes. At a gentle touch from Sev, he smiled sadly and leaned into the comforting embrace. "Thank you." It was barely a whisper. For a short time, no one spoke, then Lucius sat up again and cleared his throat. Looking from James to Severus and back again he offered a slightly broader smile. "Thank you both. I never would have thought of that myself, but those memories, the visual reminders of my son and what a wonderful young man he'll be, that's enough to get me through this day." He chuckled slightly and his blue eyes flashed in a rare moment of mischievousness. "Now – all we can do is hope that it won't take long to conceive him. I'm not certain I can… er… perform… very frequently."

Severus smiled at that and quietly walked over to his potions cabinet. James chuckled ruefully, "Can't say I blame you on that one mate. I can't see anyone wanting to bed Narcissa Black, leastwise, not anyone who has the sense to be frightened of what kinds of hexes she might put on your, er, sensitive areas."

The three of them laughed at that, Lucius thankful for the humour despite the fact that he would have to face that very situation in just a few hours. Severus, meanwhile, had rejoined Lucius on the sofa. "While we're on the subject, Lucius, I'd like to give you your wedding presents now."

"Honestly, Sev. I don't know why you would want to give me something to commemorate this occasion. Unless of course you're offering to Obliviate me after it's all over."

"It's customary to offer gifts to a groom-to-be. Besides, I think you'll understand when you know what I'm giving you."

"All right." Lucius' curiosity was peaked. He couldn't begin to imagine what Severus had chosen as a wedding gift, after all, none of the usual gifts would be suitable for his current situation. Besides, Severus was no happier about the state of affairs, but Lucius could see no other course of action.

Severus smiled, having a fair idea of Lucius' confused thoughts. He held up an intricately designed, hand-blown, glass potions bottle. The glass had a purple tint and the cork stopper was topped by a beautifully cut amethyst. "This is a very strongly concentrated potion, specially designed for you. The valerian, anise and yarrow root are for protection and psychic strength. The caraway and rosemary are for increased mental powers. I've put it in a purple bottle for increased psychic ability and spiritual independence. The amethyst is for peace and happiness. If you put two drops of this into a beverage once a day, it will provide you the mental and spiritual strength to resist Narcissa's control. It doesn't matter if she tries manipulation, blackmail or even the Imperius curse, you'll be immune to it unless you consciously choose to follow."

Lucius gingerly took the bottle, amazed at the work Sev had put into this gift. He'd been worried about this very thing, unsure of how he would keep his control and prevent the horrible events of that other future. Now, thanks to Severus, he wouldn't have to worry about it. "Thank you." He met the gaze of those familiar dark eyes and willed his own expression to show the depth behind those simplistic words. He knew Sev understood when he caught the quick smile and the deep understanding in Severus' expression.

"And this," Severus continued, holding a much smaller, single dose vial, "is for tonight. It's an infusion of a standard aphrodisiac potion with some hazel, mugwort and rabbit… essence." Severus seemed slightly embarrassed by this last ingredient, but forced himself to complete the sentence.

James looked on in confusion, having watched this entire exchange silently. As he mentally reviewed Snape's last sentence, the underlying meaning sunk in and he started laughing. "You mean… oh gods that's too much… you really put… ah, Merlin, you lot are crazy…" His continued laughter made sentence completion a bit of a challenge, a challenge that he didn't seem to be up to. Upon noticing the subtle glares from both Severus and Lucius, he took a few deep breaths in the attempt to calm himself. "I'm sorry, it's just… maybe I misunderstood you Severus. I thought you were saying you put… the sperm of a rabbit in that potion."

"No, Potter." Severus still resorted to Potter when irritated, despite having been friends with the man for a couple of years now. "You didn't misunderstand at all."

"James," Lucius interrupted. "What Sev has done here is, well it's simply fantastic. He's given me a potion that will not only ensure that I can perform tonight after the wedding, but it will also ensure that Draco will be conceived from this one copulation. I won't have to keep up the pretence of sleeping with Narcissa."

"Oh. Wow – well that is a handy potion then, isn't it? Oh – and the rabbit essence, that makes perfect sense considering how fertile they are."

"Indeed."

ooOoo

The ceremony was simple, elegant and proficient. Lucius and Narcissa stood in front of the District Minister and followed the instructions, just as they were expected to.

"Do you, Lucius Octavius Malfoy hereby certify that you, being of pure blood and good heritage, willingly wed yourself to Narcissa Elaine Black?"

Severus nearly laughed at the haughty expression on Narcissa's face when her middle name was revealed. He knew she hated that name, she referred to it as a 'simple, filthy, Muggle name.' As he stood next to Lucius, preparing to serve as the witness to the ceremony, he was grateful for the distraction of Narcissa's unhappiness, no matter how brief. It's never easy to watch one's lover bind themselves, however practically, to someone else. But watch he did. He had to.

"Do you, Narcissa Elaine Black hereby certify that you, being of pure blood and good heritage, willingly wed yourself to Lucius Octavius Malfoy?"

It was no surprise when Narcissa looked up slightly to meet Lucius' gaze and offered a sigh as she said, "Yes." Narcissa was convinced that this could and _would_ be a happy marriage. She had believed for years that she and Lucius were meant to be together and that he was madly in love with her. It seemed quite obvious that this ceremony was going to do nothing to correct her misconception.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. May the gods offer blessings on you and your union." This simple closing held so many meanings. It was originally written to sound somewhat joyful and hopeful for those starting out on their new lives together while actually serving as a prayer for healthy heirs to come of the union. Needless to say, thanks to the potion Severus had created, Lucius wouldn't need to worry about that.

The newly wed couple mingled throughout the crowd and Severus was pleased whenever he found himself in a position to be close to his bonded. It was torture not being able to express affection, to show his love, to claim his stake. Not typically one to give into possessiveness, Severus couldn't understand his sudden desire to shout to the world that Lucius belonged to him. _It must be the bond,_ he thought. _It's reacting to Lucius' new wedding bond._ He thanked Merlin and every other power he could think of that the wedding bond was not the strongest and did not deal with the soul at all. He didn't think he could fight something like that.

Later on, in the master bedroom of the Malfoy Manor, as was custom, Lucius and Narcissa prepared to consummate their marriage. They each entered one of the large bath chambers attached to the room and handled the necessary preparations. Lucius quickly showered, as it was custom to bath with mint-rose soap between the ceremony and the consummation, then donned the royal blue silk robe and combed out his damp hair. He cast a quick drying spell over it to prevent the wet ends from dampening his robe as they brushed his shoulders. Gathering his focus and courage, he reached for the vials from Severus. He had reviewed these, making sure he knew precisely what was in them and what he should expect from them. He took the first, the fertility potion, surprised at the fact that it tasted like cherries. The second was easier. He was to add two drops a day to a beverage of his choice. This evening, a glass of brandy became his choice. With a wave of his wand, the desired snifter appeared in front of him, and he carefully measured out the two drops needed to retain his self-control. A few moments later he downed the last of the brandy, left the bath chamber and spent the next few hours torturing himself, praising Severus' potion making skills and finally sleeping the deep slumber of the exhausted.

As the sun began to peek through the tiny separation between the heavy velvet curtains, Lucius groaned and squinted his eyes while attempting to turn away from the bright rays. He was sleepily surprised to find that he was lying next to another body, and then rudely awakened by the fact that it was Narcissa. Meanwhile, she had begun to wake up as well. She wriggled seductively and threw one long, shapely leg over Lucius' thighs. Her fingernails, painted an astonishing blood red, scratched their way lightly across his bare chest. "Good morning, love. Care to show me again just how much you love me?"

"Narcissa, I'm quite certain that I have never once expressed or insinuated any feelings of love toward you." He casually grasped her wrist and pulled the offending hand from his chest, dropping it unceremoniously on her side. Glancing at her, he managed to catch the astonishment in her expression before she replaced it with her familiar self-confident gaze. He knew that look. It was the look that meant she was telling herself that she must have misheard something because no one could possibly turn her down. "Do get over yourself. You are not the end all and be all of my existence, nor will you ever be."

"You just say that to cover up your fascination. You can't bring yourself to admit how deeply in love with me you truly are! That's so sweet!" She cooed – yes, actually cooed in his ear as those infernal red nails began trailing around his right nipple. Lucius found himself strongly wishing Severus were with him. They could hex and bind Narcissa and then show her what true love was all about.

"I assure you, Narcissa, my obsessive fascination is in your imagination. Now, remove your limbs from my body and please refrain from touching me again." With that, he stood, quickly pulling on the silk robe from last night and purposely ignoring the indignant look from Narcissa as she was flipped over by his sudden exodus from the bed. He was busily walking toward the door to the bath chamber when her anger finally caught up with her and she spoke.

"You had best get used to it, dear. You love me. You want me. And you'll have to produce an heir, regardless. I'd suggest you rethink your attitude."

Lucius paused, knowing that she was referring to her planned use of the Imperius curse, and once again thanked Merlin for Severus and thanked Severus for loving him enough to create those potions. "Not to worry. Those things have been taken care of. I have a feeling everything will work out just fine in the end."

ooOoo

**The Ragged Tiger**

_In August moon's surrender to a dust cloud on the rise,   
__Wild boys fallen far from glory, reckless and so hungered,   
__On the razors edge you trail because there's murder (murder),   
__By the roadside in a sore afraid new world,   
__They tried to break us, looks like they'll try again  
__The Wild Boys, Duran Duran_

Severus looked up from his cauldron, startled by the sudden noise outside his door. The odd scratching sound was nearly imperceptible over the warning buzz of his wards, notifying him of an intruder. Carefully placing a stasis charm over his cauldron, he left his private potions lab and walked through the living room to the door. Just as he reached the door, he realized that he knew precisely what had breeched his wards. He opened the door to admit the waiting tiger, quickly taking note of its haggard and weary appearance.

Certain that his concern was clearly evident, Severus closed his eyes for just a moment. Taking a deep breath, he pulled on the magic dwelling within him, willing it to reach out and comfort the nervous and frightened animal in front of him. Severus looked at the tiger, seeing that it seemed calmer, more secure in its stance, as if it knew he was helping. He quickly pulled an oversized cushion from the sofa, and carefully placed it near the tiger in the hopes that it would relax and rest there. He reached out a steady hand, a comforting, elegant and sure hand, offering security in a gentle caress. He revelled in the softness of the fur, affectionately scratching behind the tiger's left ear before leaning down to murmur soft, comforting sounds to the animal.

Rising again, Severus turned and walked into his potions lab, ignoring the potion he had been working on before in favour of the cabinet full of vials, jars, beakers and bottles. Carefully selecting three potions and a salve, he closed the cabinet and returned to the tiger waiting for him.

The striking blue eyes watched him as he walked across the room. He was familiar with those eyes, just as he was familiar with the pale golden fur that was the basis for the asymmetrical black stripes. He was not, however, used to seeing that beautiful golden fur marred with abrasions and cuts, turned maroon by spilt blood. He was not used to seeing those eyes shadowed and haunted by tragedies unknown. Severus was not happy with this and would be confronting those responsible for the poor treatment of this animal.

Severus smiled at the tiger, noticing the look in those eyes and offering another wave of comfort from his innate magic. He methodically placed the potions and salve on the low table at the end of the sofa and, with a wave of his wand, moved it toward the now-resting tiger. Removing his robes, Sev placed them carefully over the back of the armchair, rolled up his sleeves, grasped his wand again and approached the injured animal.

Muttering under his breath the whole time, though Severus was nearly unaware of the calming sounds issuing from him, he carefully and thoroughly began to examine the animal. After a warming charm, a couple of whispered healing spells, a quiet apology, some salve to prevent infection, a cleansing charm to remove dried and caked up blood, the tiger finally stopped shaking. Severus took notice of this and offered the animal another smile and a gentle caress. He brought his own focus together and allowed himself to magically feel the condition of the animal in his care.

_Trapped.__ Can't move, can't shift. Need to stretch, hurts everywhere._

Severus' eyes widened slightly as he realized he was hearing the anguished and broken thoughts of the tiger. He understood at once that his first guess had been accurate. Reaching to the table, he selected the pale blue potion and carefully removed the stopper. He turned back to the tiger, offering comforting energy as he carefully positioned the animals head so that the potion would not be spilt. He held the tiger's jaw and, carefully avoiding the sharp teeth, opened its mouth and poured the potion in. The soulful blue eyes offered silent thanks as the tiger's rough tongue flicked habitually around its lips. Severus felt the magical shift that signalled the end of the curse, and then the physical shift as the tiger began to move, elongate and transform.

Finally, Lucius was sitting there, resting in Severus' comforting embrace and obviously still exhausted from his ordeal at the hands of Voldemort. "Thank you." It was barely more than a whisper, his throat tired and scratchy suggesting that he had undergone a great deal of painful curses before transforming into the tiger.

"You have no need to thank me," Severus said as he planted soft kisses on Lucius' brow. "Tell me what happened. Why did he do this to you?"

"He wanted to make sure we wouldn't forget his message, and that everyone would understand the importance. He only sent you away early because he wants that potion completed."

Severus closed his eyes, reigning in his anger and frustration. That damned Imperius potion that Voldemort wanted him to create – it was turning out to cause more trouble than it was worth. "And what is this message?"

"There's been a prophecy. I think it's Harry. Something to do with the Dark Lord and a child to be born in July. This child is supposed to possess some sort of power, something that the Dark Lord wants, or needs. He's trying to find a way to learn more about the prophecy, so that he can determine what action to take against this child when it's born."

"It's just September. He is plotting against a child that hasn't even been conceived yet?"

"Yes." Severus noticed the waves of exhaustion and pain coming from his bonded. He ceased his questioning in favour of reaching for the pain relieving potion and offering it to Lucius. The blue eyes once again shone with gratefulness.

Severus murmured incoherent sounds of comfort as he carefully lifted Lucius and carried him into the bedroom. He knew that the Cruciatus curse had been at least part of the torture his lover had been forced to endure, and they had both learned from experience that gentle massage went a long way in soothing the frayed nerves. Voldemort thoroughly enjoyed having two aspiring potions masters in his circle, but he never hesitated to 'teach them lessons' when he felt it necessary, always making sure at least one of them was still capable of doing his bidding.

Severus quickly spelled Lucius' clothing off of him, deciding that would be less difficult and painful than removing the cumbersome robes manually. Summoning the lavender oil, he straddled Lucius' bare backside and began the gentle circular motions and kneading of the muscles. Lucius sighed as the massage and oil combined with the pain relieving potion and began to relax his tension. He felt the final twinges of the Cruciatus after-effects begin to leave his body as the nerves were stimulated with pleasure rather than pain. Eventually, Lucius was nearing the brink of ecstasy and unconsciously bucked his hips against the bed in an attempt to satiate his arousal. Severus noticed the movement and realised the effect his massage had had on Lucius. Pleased that he wasn't the only one aroused, he answered Lucius' movement with one of his own and smiled at the interested gasp that came from his lover.

Severus leaned down, pressing his hips firmly against Lucius' buttocks and brushing the soft cotton of his shirt against Lucius' back. When his lips were mere inches from the golden hair and his lover's ears, he whispered ever so softly, "Do you want me?"

"Oh, yes." The answer came quickly and breathlessly. It was a coupling filled with love, passion and comfort. The two wizards cherished their time alone and frequently used their potions work as an excuse for privacy. Lucius felt whole when he was with Severus and dreaded every evening when he had to return to Malfoy Manor and join Narcissa once again. However, he couldn't thank the gods enough for the fact that Sev's potion had worked beautifully, ensuring that his wedding night copulation resulted in a pregnancy. Draco was due to be born in December.

They lay in one another's arms, a picture of debauchery with their glistening skin, flushed colour, tangled hair and truly visible afterglow. As the euphoria began to fade, they found themselves discussing ordinary aspects of their everyday lives. They had, in recent months, managed to finalise their positions as spies for the Order. Neither of them expected the Dark Mark to be quite so painful, but they knew it was a necessary evil in order to ensure the success of their long term plans. Order meetings had provided their only contact with James, Sirius and Remus, as it wouldn't do to be seen with them in public. They were, after all, supposed to be mortal enemies.

Lucius continued his earlier explanation of the prophecy. Voldemort was completely up in arms about it and would stop at nothing to get some more information and determine who would be having a child at that time. Severus talked about his recent work on their private potions project. They had begun to develop an Anti-AK potion, designed to negate the effects of the Avada Kedavra curse. The potion, if their theories were correct, would allow for a victim to take it up to 24 hours before being cursed, and then appear to be dead after the hit. However, the victim would (again theoretically speaking) wake up later on, in perfect health. Though it felt somewhat callous, they had decided to test it on the next planned victims, administering it to them through the Order before the planned attack, and then allowing Order members to retrieve the seemingly dead victims in the hopes that they would indeed wake up.

"You realise, Lucius, that if this potion works, there will be no end to the lives we can save with it."

"Yes. It will alter everything we know about the future. Just like we planned."

TBC

**A/N: First things first, I must thank all of you for being so incredibly patient with me during the two months I spent between updates. RL, a planning committee, my daughter's birthday & Grad School took over all my time, but I have been diligently working on this chapter bit by tiny bit for at least six weeks. Once the format – with the seven numbered section and the tiger bit at the end – fell into my head, I knew I couldn't post until each and every section was just right. Hence, your 25 page chapter.**

**Secondly, there's no way in the world I could have done this, especially this soon, without the brilliance and patience and suggestions and help and eagle eye of Azhure, the mostest fantabulous beta in the world!**

**Thirdly, I must admit to 'borrowing' the greatest lyric of all time from the amazing Brits also known as Duran Duran. If you recognized it, you get a virtual cookie – if not, you should really acquaint yourself with some amazing music!**

**I have finished the semester and taken all my exams, which means I have a little more time to write and take care of other things. However, I will be starting the new semester in 6 days, which means I'll be busy again, though to a slightly lesser degree. I do intend to complete this fic, and I do hope it won't take me another two months to update. I feel the need to remind you all, though, that I am also working on Per Solum Lacuna: By Words Alone with Azhure and therefore must alternate my chapters when possible. I am also working on an original novella, and plan to incorporate that into my writing schedule.**

We (Azhure and Wintermoon) have created a yahoo group, so if you want to be notified of any story updates, or if you want to read the saucier versions of our fics, just head to the yahoo group called PageOfPeril. It's at **groups .**** yahoo . com / group / PageOfPeril / **(Just remove the spaces to copy into your browser), and join in, or just sign up for special notices if you only want to be updated on new chapters. Thanks!

**Now – on to replies:**

**Tangledhair****: **_Yes, this changes everything! Glad you liked the Remus/Sirius bits in that last chapter, hopefully you found their interaction in this chapter to be just as good. Thank you sooooooo much for continuing to read!_

**Sak****: **_No, thank YOU! I do hope you weren't 'despairing' too much at the delay for this update._

**Azhure****: **_ Thank you thank you thank you. This chapter would have been shite without your help and inspiration._

**Jen Red Robe:**_ Thanks! You know – I only just realized that I didn't include Snape's reaction to his own death. Will have to save that for a flashback or something. Oh there's a plan… there's a very detailed plan with notes that I started taking back around chapters 5 or 6 of BFTP, and a timeline and everything! Of course, there are always snippets that pop up and demand to be included, for example, I didn't know until this chapter that Lucius is an animagus. Has he ever mentioned it to you? grins_

**Yavanna****: **_Thank you! I think this chapter must have answered most of your immediate questions. Again, sorry the update took soooooo long._

**Louise4: **_ nope – never claimed to be subtle. I think I can be when I'm trying really really hard, or at least I can sometimes make my characters be a tiny bit subtle, but not much. I'm tickled pink that you like my Lucius/Severus despite your usual ships. As for questions about resurrections and betrayals and such – you know I can't answer them, but I hope you'll stick around and read the rest anyway. As for making you cry, I'm sorry. It does let me know that I'm getting the emotion across, though, which is strong motivation for me to continue. What good is writing if you can't make people feel?_

**Tasselhoffella****:**_ Wow – I think you get the trophy for the longest review I've ever received, and then a second review on the same chapter… I'm honoured! I know it took ages, but I hope the chapter was worth it. I'd hate to think of me having anything to do with melted organs, though it's a very interesting visual for use in a battle scene or something. I'm totally blown over by your exuberant praise, and honestly can't think of anything resembling an adequate reply. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Caedes****: **_ Welcome, welcome to another chapter of FTF. I giggled at your review. Repeating yourself does urge me to write, but a review without repetition will do that as well… so, so sorry it took this long and I sincerely hope it won't take this long for the next chapter as well._

**Annie T:**_ Thank you! Edge of your seat, eh? Careful there, if you fall into the floor it might be difficult to see the computer screen! _

**Additional thanks to: Rowenna, Rarity88, Menecarkawan & Jazzylady.**


End file.
